Hunter
by Crazy Neko-san
Summary: Une Chasseresse. Une Traqueuse. Une Tueuse. C'est ce qu'elle était, une chasseuse du monde surnaturel. Elle était comme un nundu solitaire constamment aux aguets. Dangereux. Et ils ont fait rentrer le Nundu dans la bergerie...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à vous lecteurs, lectrices, chats et autre Calmar géant et Pygmy Puff!**

 **Voilà une première fanfiction... ou du moins son prologue qui je le sais est des plus court... j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**

 **Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment où cela va me mener et comment je vais continuer la fanfiction... ordre chronologique des événements ou flashback réguliers, je reprend l'histoire ou je pars dans l'univers alternatif... Décision décision... Bref j'ai beaucoup de choses qui me trottent dans la tête et beaucoup d'idée donc je dois organiser tout ça...**

 **Ah oui et si quelqu'un est intéréssé pour devenir mon lecteur ou ma lectrice bêta j'en serais plus qu'honorée!**

 **Voilà voilà je vous laisse lire tranquillement!**

* * *

Prologue

Couvent de Santa Theresa(Espagne), 1960

Un cri déchira la nuit. Les deux nonnes qui marchaient dans les couloirs s'arrêtèrent en se jetant un regard.

\- Mère supérieur c'était…

\- Oui Sœur Madeleine. Le travail a commencé… vas chercher sœur Julie, elle a été sage-femme.

\- Mais n'était-elle pas censée accouchée dans deux mois ? demanda sœur Madeleine, inquiète. Ne devrions-nous pas aller à la maternité ?

\- Non c'est impossible. Vous connaissez comme nous toutes la nature de l'enfant. Rappela la mère supérieur, nous ne pouvons la laisser entre des mains humaines inconscientes, ce serait beaucoup trop risqué. Aller hâte toi ! l'enfant est pressé ! ajoute-t-elle alors qu'un nouveau cri déchirant s'élevait.

Sœur Madeleine acquiesça et fila dans l'autre sens en courant alors que la mère supérieur continuait son chemin d'un pas rapide. Elle arriva rapidement à la chambre de leur invitée où des gémissements de douleurs résonnaient entre les pierres. Elle avisa leur benjamine, Sœur Marie, qui se tenait près de l'encadrement de la porte les mains jointe en une prière silencieuse. La mère supérieur attendit qu'elle ait fini en jetant un regard à l'intérieur. Une religieuse d'une trentaine d'année, qu'on appelait Sœur Léonie, tenait leur jeune invitée contre elle en murmurant de paroles rassurantes et en caressant ses cheveux blancs poissés de sueurs. Sa peau auparavant mat était à présent d'une blancheur cadavérique. Un pli soucieux vint prendre place sur le front de la mère. La douleur déformait les traits de la femme enceinte.

\- Mère Supérieur.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la plus jeune qui la fixait, les lèvres pincées d'inquiétude.

\- Parlez sœur Marie.

\- Des contractions ont commencées il y a maintenant vingt minutes et il y a dix minutes, elle a perdu les eaux. Sœur Léonie l'a alors immédiatement fait allongée sur des serviettes propres. L'enfant est extrêmement agité et cela provoque une grande souffrance. Fit rapidement Sœur Marie.

\- Je vois. Merci Sœur Marie. Sœur Julie arrive. Annonça la Mère supérieur en amorçant un pas dans la chambre.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ?

\- Continuez donc à prier. Fit la mère supérieur sans se retourner. J'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir besoin d'un miracle.

Elle alla alors s'agenouillée au chevet de la futur mère, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et posa son étrange regard bordeaux fatigué sur elle. La blanche ouvrit la bouche pour parler ais à la place, c'est un cri qui fendit l'air alors qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de sœur Léonie qui s'était installée derrière elle. La mère supérieur saisit sa main au moment où Soeur Julie arrivait, une mallette de médecin à la main, suivit de Sœur Madeleine, les bras chargés de linges propres. Elle alla s'installer aux pieds de la femme enceinte en la faisant écarter les jambes et plier les genoux.

Seigneur… il est déjà en train de sortir… tenez bon c'est presque fini fit l'ancienne sage-femme en lançant un regard préoccupé à la Mère supérieur.

Celle-ci plongea son regard calme dans celui torturé de la blanche qui lui serra avec une telle force la main qu'elle crut que ses phalanges allaient se briser. Soudainement elle se redressa en fixant la religieuse à ses pieds.

\- Je… je ne la ressens plus… dit-elle dans un murmure, elle est en train de mourir…

\- Vous allez devoir pousser pour que nous puissions faire quelque chose, fit sœur Julie.

\- Nous vous sauverons toutes les deux.

\- Mentir est un pêché ma Mère, fit la blanche avec un sourire crispé ironique. Vous devez la sauvez… juste elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sœur Julie tenait la petite silhouette inerte dans ses bras et commençait les premiers soins.

\- Vous devez la sauvez… juste elle. Le filet de paroles était tellement faible entre les lèvres devenues blanches et sèches que la Mère Supérieur dû se pencher au-dessus de son visage pour entendre. Cette enfant… elle ne doit pas payer… toutes ses choses que j'ai faites… elle ne doit pas payer pour ça…

\- Vous avez déjà été pardonnée mon enfant, fit alors tendrement la mère supérieure en posant sa main sur son front alors que Sœur Léonie la berçait en entonnant un chant.

Lorsqu'enfin le petit cœur du nourrisson commençait à battre vigoureusement, celui épuisé de sa mère cessa et elle expira son dernier souffle. Une larme coula sur la joue de la Mère Supérieur

\- Il est minuit, murmura Sœur Madeleine.

* * *

 **Bon je sais ce n'est pas très joyeux... mais promis ce ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça!**

 **Je plaide coupable! j'hésite entre 3 prénoms pour notre petite héroïne: Caella, Caelan ou Sky! Help?! S'il vous plaît? Des idées? Des bêtas? Des conseils?**

 **Je ne pense pas publier le preier châpitres avant une semaine...**

 **A bientôt!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre republié après très, très légère modification.**

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour mes chères lecteurs et lectrices! Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente mais j'ai été on ne peut plus occupée (une sombre histoire de partiel...)**

 **je tiens aussi à remercier AElaEla, Carla271100 et Kimy25 pour leurs reviews.**

 **je voulais aussi préciser que je ne me contenterais pas des créatures de l'univers de Harry Potter, n'en ayant pas trouvées de réellement dangereuse pour l'homme selon mon point de vue. Sachez que "supernatural" est ma bible.**

 **L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1- la voie 9 ¾ où comment ne pas passer inaperçue au milieu de gens qui ne passent pas inaperçue.

La voie 9 ¾. Située à Londres dans la gare de King's Cross, entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. C'est un quai réservé aux sorciers, élève et enseignants, souhaitant se rendre à l'école de Hogwart, à l'aide de l'Hogwart Express. Elle est évidemment secrète et invisible pour les moldues. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas toujours existé. En effet, avant l'instauration de ce moyen de transport moldue dans le monde magique et du Code International du Secret Magique, les élèves venaient par toutes sortes de moyens de transports plus ou moins dangereux et - soyons honnête - plutôt plus que moins. Certains venaient en balais, à dos de créatures magiques diverses et variées ou encore à 'aide du transplanage. Transplanage qui finissait très souvent de manière catastrophique du fait des protections placées à Hogwart ou alors, Merlins nous en préserve, lorsque des petits malins s'y essayaient sans savoir réellement utiliser ce moyen de transport magique… Les cas de démantibulassions n'étaient pas rares et l'infirmerie de Hogwart étaient souvent pleine à la rentrée…

Après la création du Code International du Secret Magique ces moyens de transports furent interdits aux élèves de Hogwart, leur sécurité étant incontestablement insuffisante. Le système des portoloins fut alors mit en place pour permettre aux élèves d'accéder à l'école de manière controlée et sans dangers. Rappelons que les portoloins sont des objets ensorcelés dans le but de transférer les personnes les touchants d'un point A à un point B à une certaine heure d'un certain jour. Malheureusement, entre les élèves ne trouvant pas les objets et ceux en retard il manquait parfois jusqu'à un tiers des élèves à la rentrée. De plus certains d'entre eux étaient sujets au mal des portoloins entraînant crise de nerf et nausées. L'infirmerie ne se désemplissait pas et le ministère et la direction de Hogwart se rendirent bien vite compte que les portoloins, certes sécurisants, n'étaient pas vraiment la solution idéale.

La poudre de cheminette a aussi été proposée mais refusée par les différents directeurs de Hogwart, ceux-ci ne voulant pas qu'un accès direct sois créé et ainsi transformer leur chère école en véritable moulin à vent.

C'est Ottaline Gambol, au milieu du 19ème siècle, alors ministre de la magie, qui émet le souhait de relier Londres et Hogwart grâce à un chemin de fer. Moyen de transport définitivement moldue mais au combien pratique – enfin lorsque qu'il n'y a pas de grève, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour débattre de ce sujet on ne peu plus délicats. Il était bien sûr impossible de créer une gare magique en plein milieu de Londres. Ce fut Evangeline Orpington qui proposa d'utiliser la gare moldue nouvellement construite, King's Cross, pour y créer une voie cachée. Le projet fut lancé et la voie 9 ¾ créée. C'est ainsi que la locomotive à vapeur rouge numéro 5972, ainsi que ses wagons fut subtilisée dans la plus pure illégalité à Crewe, où se situe le plus gros nœud ferroviaire de Grande-Bretagne, par le ministère de la magie. Ils durent lancer cent-soixante-sept sorts d'Amnésie ainsi que le plus gros sort de camouflage collectif jamais pratiqué en Grande Bretagne. Il va sans dire que le lendemain les cheminaux se sont réveillés avec la sensation d'avoir légèrement oublié quelque chose d'important…

Oh certes, les familles de sang pur ont râlé, criant au scandal, touvant inadmissible que leurs projénitures soit acheminée par moyen moldue. Le ministère a alors purement et simplement rendu son utilisation obligatoire.

En ce jour de rentrée, 1er septembre 1972, la voie 9 ¾ était envahie par le brouhaha des apprentis sorciers et de leurs familles attendant l'embarquement et le départ du célèbre train. C'est dans cette cacophonie de cris, appels, rires, pleures et autres bruits typiquement humains, parfois ponctués par le sifflement assourdissant de la locomotive que s'avançait un groupe des plus hétéroclite. En effet, cinq humanoïdes et demi s'avançaient au milieu de la foule.

En tête de l'étrange cortège, un homme à la taille frolant les deux mètres s'avançait d'une démarche princière. Ou de maître du monde selon les témoignages recueuillis des personnes présentes. Ses longs cheveux raides d'une blancheur presque transparente se balançaient dans son dos alors que ses yeux d'un noir profond jetaient régulièrement des regard charmeurs aux adolescentes attendant l'embarcation ainsi qu'aux mères de familles, tantes et autres représentantes de la gente féminine. Ou de la gente masculine. Il portait un haori blanc aux épaulettes en cuir par-dessus une chemise toute aussi blanche et un pantalon noir. Il avait repoussé la partie droite de ces cheveux derrière son épaule, laissant à découvert une oreille pointue. Son allure ne souffrait d'aucun faux plis, d'aucune ride et d'aucun point noir ou autre désagrément connu par le commun des mortel, entretenant ce qu'il considérait lui-même comme l'image du parfait prince ténébreux. Arrogant et charismatique, Abi l'était sans nul doute au grand dam de ces proches qui lui reprochaient parfois de ne pas faire assez profil bas. Mais laissons de côté ce démon et concentrons-nous sur la personne marchant avec légèreté à ses côtés en lui jetant des regards désapprobateurs. Une religieuse. Plus précisément la Mère Supérieur du couvent de Santa thérésa, en Espagne. Cet étrange duo était aux antipodes l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Mère Catherine n'était pas particulièrement grande, et son visage était celui d'une personne de cinquante ans, marqué par les rides et la sagesse. Vêtue de la robe traditionnelle, elle iradiait la force tranquille et la paix. Quand à ses yeux gris ils alternaient entre la fusillade de son voisin et la tendresse envers son prochain. Malgré tout, ces deux là se connaissant depuis des années avaient des objectifs communs. Derrières eux se trouvaient trois individus. A droite, un adolescent se rapprochant de la majorité aux cheveux blond cendrés attachés en queue de cheval, son visage pâle, encadré par deux mèches lisses. Dymitry, car c'était son prénom, portait un blazer sur un t-shirt moulant sa fine musculature et mettant en valeur une silhouette aux muscles secs. Son jean déchiré tombant sur ses hanches déclenchait le regard désapprobateur des parents, trouvant cette espèce de frusque fort peu corrects et certainement pas de circonstance. On ne mettait certainement pas des vêtements déchirés pour aller sur la voie 9 ¾. A gauche, avançait d'une démarche féline une femme à la peau chocolat et aux cheveux ondulés noir se faisant appelée par le doux diminutif de Nocti. Ses formes plantureuses mises en valeur par son corset et son pantalon en cuir attiraient les regards de tous les mâles présents sur le quai. De plus, non contente de dévoiler sa poitrine et son ventre, son pantalon était ouvert de chaque côté. Des hanches aux chevilles. Le côté pile et le côté face du vêtement étaient reliées par un lacet croisé permettant de l'ajuster à sa convenance. Son sourire sadique faisait froid dans le dos. Probablement encore une adepte de ces étranges et indécents jeux que pratiquent certaines personnes. Ces deux personnages encadraient un troisième larron, chacun une main sur une épaule. La jeune fille avançait à contre cœur, jettant des regards méfiants autour d'elle sous les yeux rieurs de ses escorts. Ses yeux bordeaux s'agitaient dans toutes les directions, scrutant, analysant, chaque mouvement, chaque bruit, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à son cauchemard. Une mèche blanche s'échappait de la capuche de sa longue redingote beige. Ses boots militaires tapaient avec légèreté sur le sol et du haut de ses 12 ans, son corps svelte ne dépassait pas le mètre 35. Ce qui lui permettait de se faufiler où bon lui semblait. Chose qui pouvait s'avérer bien pratique pour s'enfuir. Non Caella ne voulait pas être ici. Et si ses deux chiens de garde ne la tenaient pas fermement, elle serait probablement déjà repartie. Le plus loin possible. Voir dans une autre galaxie. Adumar semblait être une bonne option…

A la fin du cortège, un chariot avançait. Enfin une naine aux tresses rousses poussait un charriot. Tout dépendait du point de vue… Littéralement! Ce petit personnage presque aussi large que haut de 110 centimètres trottinait, tentant de ne pas se faire distancer par le groupe. Ses yeux émeraude fusillaient quiconque croisait son regard alors qu'elle baragouinait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ses docks bleus pétrole étaient assortis à son lourd manteau. Le chariot contenait une immense cage d'une hauteur de 1mètre 70 recouvert d'un tissu en soie blanche pourvu de sakura brodées en fil de soie. Ce qui expliquait que le corps de la naine bien que plutôt massif était aussi visible qu'un ninja voulant jouer à cache-cache. Pour autant qu'un ninja veuille jouer à cache-cache. On leur jetait souvent des regards intrigués et certains curieux plus téméraires tentaient de se rapprocher de l'étrange convois. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent le regard meurtrier de la naine. Ou celui sadique de Nocti.

En effet Faanfir Forgeati n'aimait pas les gens. Oh certes elle aimait les grands banquets où la bière coulait à profusion des barriques et où chacun rotait son envie de violemment massacré à coup de hache du Mangemort. Ou un gobelin. Parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que les nains détestent les gobelins. Une vieille histoire d'or il semblerait. Bref, notre naine n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu des humains quand ils étaient aussi nombreux. Enfin de toute créature dépassant le réglementaire 1mètre 40 des nains les plus grands. En effet elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'on la regardait de haut…Pourquoi était-elle là ? Non, personne n'avait caché sa hache en lui faisant un odieux chantage pour qu'elle vienne. Ni son trésor d'ailleur. Ni sa bière. Définitivement, personne ne l'avait obligé à aller sur la voie 9 ¾ un jour de rentrée. Car personne n'obligeait un nain à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Flashback

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rechigne autant à y aller. Fit Faanfir en reposant la bière qu'elle sirotait, les yeux fixés sur une Caella de mauvaise humeur, le nez plongé dans dans son cappuccino. C'est un château au milieu de nulle part, entouré d'une foret interdite où il y a certainement tout un tas bestioles dont, et je tire ça de source sûr, ces messieurs-je-sais-tout à queue de cheval. Il parait même qu'il y a un calmar géant dans le lac. Toi qui aime la faune et la flore tu vas être servie. Tu vas t'amuser. Probablement._

 _\- Merci mais on me l'a déjà dit. Marmonna la blanche. Fannfir l'ignora._

 _\- Et puis si c'est un problème de météo… c'est pas comme si tu bronzais alors soleil, pas soleil, ça ne change pas grand-chose… non ? en plus tu y es déjà aller, tu ne seras pas dépaysée._

 _\- Oui eh bien justement. Le peut que j'ai fréquenté ces stupides ados prépubères, j'ai appris deux choses : ils ont tendance à fourrer leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas et ce sont de véritables décérébrés congénitaux. Caella fixa la naine se resservant une bière. Vraiment, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux._

 _\- Tu t'adapteras. Faanfir haussa les épaules. T'auras qu'à les ignorer._

 _\- Le probème c'est que eux ne risque pas de m'ignorer moi._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas les critères pour rentrer dans la moyenne. Trop petite et trop jaune._

 _\- Quoi ? ! la rousse bondit, faisant tomber sa chaise et trembler la table. Ces abrutis pensent qu'ils sont meilleurs parce qu'ils sont grands ? ils vont voir s'ils t'embêtent je leur balance ma hache dans leurs faces de troll ! Racistes !_

 _Et elle vida sa pinte de bière avant de la taper violemment sur la table, faisant sursauter sa voisine qui buvait son bol de cappuccino. Evidemment, une partie dudit cappuccino se retrouva étalé entre la bouche de sa propriétaire et la table. Caella reposa alors lentement le bol sur la table en prenant du soppalin pour s'essuyer la bouche puis la table. Le tout en fixant la naine pendant qu'elle exposait tout un tas de manière pour « apprendre à bien se comporter » à ses sacs d'os bourrés d'hormones._

 _\- Tu es consciente que tu ne viens pas avec moi à Hogwart ?_

 _Faanfir s'arrêta immédiatemment, les bras encore en l'air, fixant Caella avec horreur. Puis elle posa sa pinte qu'elle avait secouée pendant son petit discours, envoyant les gouttes restantes de la bières un peu partout. le partout concernat notamment la caisse de ventilateurs attendant patiemment le retour de la chaleur pour être utilisés. On se demande encore pourquoi, par Merlin, lorsque les beaux jours arrivent, il y a encore cette fichu odeur de bière stagnant dans l'air… c'est donc avec un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage, fait extrêmement rare chez la naine, que celle-ci s'éloigna pour aller on ne sait trop où. Après un soupire de lassitude, Cella relongea dans sa boisson chaude, ayant depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayé de comprendre la psychologie naine. D'ailleur elle pensait sincèrement aller voir un spécialiste du comportement nain. Et démon. Et masculin pendant qu'on y est. Elle leva son bol, s'apprettant à boire sa dérnière gorgée quand la rousse revint._

 _\- Je sais ! je vais aller leur fracasser le crâne avant qu'ils partent pour Hogwart._

 _Ce fut donc en un puissant geyser buccal que la dernière gorgée du précieux liquide fut expulsé. Créant ainsi un léger effet moucheté sur la table et le T-shirt blanc de la naine. Celle-ci eut une légère grmace mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Après tout ce n'était pas pire que du sang de gobelin. La blanche la fixa, les yeux plissés._

 _\- Ben oui, tu sais ce qu'on dit !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !_

 _Caella continua à la fixer mais n'esseya même pas de lui faire comprendre que frapper quelqu'un gratuitement avec une hache était prohibé. Ça ne l'était pas vraiment chez les nains. Tant que cela n'entraînait pas la mort ou une incapacité à travailler de plus de 15 jours. Les nains étant extrêmement résistants, il était rare que cela arrive. Bref. Elle fixa sa voisine qui était revenu avec un toneau qu'elle avait ouvert à la hache et qu'elle buvait comme du petit lait. Elle secoua la tête et l'interpella :_

 _\- Tu es consciente qu'il est seuleument 8 heures du matin ?_

 _\- Et alors ?_

Fin du flashback

Evidemment, sa proposition d'amocher les jeune sorciers n'était pas très bien passée auprès de la mère suppérieur qui avait purement et simplement décidé de ne pas l'emmener avec eux, se méfiant de la naine aux tendance violentes. Celle-ci avait alors prôné l'égalitée des droits entres les éspèces et que c'était de la discrimination car elle était de taille inférieure. S'en était suivi un long débat entre les deux femmes (Faanfir ayant dépassé les 70 ans, elle était déjà majeure.). Jusqu'à ce que Mère Catherine se tourne en direction d'Abi, paisiblement assis à son bureau, en désespoir de cause et considérent qu'il était plus habitué à ce genre de… revendications ? Celui-ci proposa alors un marché à la naine: elle était autorisée à venir, si et seulement si, elle s'occuppait des bagages. Ce qui comprenait évidemment de pousser le chariot. Lorsque la rousse était enfin sortie du bureau, la Mère supérieur avait traité le démon d'inconscient « elle est bien capable de foncer sur ces pauvres enfants avec le chariot et de s'excuser en disant qu'elle en a perdue le contrôle ! Ce qu'elle peut être têtue ! » Abi s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coins en disant que cela allait pimenter les choses.

C'est ainsi que notre naine s'était retrouvée à pousser le chariot de bagage de son amie en ayant vraiment l'impression de s'être faite avoir.

* * *

 **Voilà, je n'ai pas modifier grand chose mais j'ai décider de reprendre mes chapitres parce que il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne et je n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus...**

* * *

 **Des commentaires? contents? pas contents?**

 **Des reviews s'il vous plait?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous et désolée pour l'attente!**

 **Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que ce chapitre sera... disons légèrement cru. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir...**

 **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2- Accrochage sur le quai ou comment profiter d'une bagare pour fausser compagnie à ses gardes...**

C'était une catastrophe. Le pire scénario imaginable. Caella tira un peu plus la capuche sur ses yeux en gardant la tête baissée. Cachant ainsi une grande partie de son visage pour tenter de se protéger de la honte qu'elle ressentait. Elle soupira, lasse, et se tourna vers son charriot à bagages, resté en arrière avec elle. Elle fit légèrement glisser le précieux tissue en soie, jusqu'à découvrir la porte de l'immense cage. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, laissant passer une tête fuselée blanche au puissant bec recourbé. Le rapace regarda avec méfiance autour de lui. Puis d'un bon vint sur l'avant-bras de sa propriétaire, dévoilant un corps au plumage blanc, parsemé de marbrures de couleur marron glacé. Les joies de la génétique. Le bec était de couleur corne, l'extrémité plus sombre. Les serres, tout comme la cire* étaient jaunes. L'animal, encore jeune et n'ayant pas terminé sa croissance ne mesurait que 66 centimètres de longueur, pour la modeste envergure de 1 mètre 50 et un poids de 6,2 kg. Le volatile en profitait pour s'installer régulièrement sur l'épaule de celle qu'il considérait comme une mère de substitution. Caella se concentra de nouveau sur la scène se déroulant à quelques mètres alors que le rapace se calait sur son épaule. Elle observa le groupe se crêpant le chignon. En effet, Walburga black était en train de vociférer contre Faanfir et Nocti qui elles mêmes se bouffaient le nez. Elles en étaient arrivées à un tel point que la femme en cuir avait saisi le col du manteau de la naine alors que celle-ci avait empoigné les cheveux de son adversaire de la main droite tandis que la main gauche –celle du côté de la mère Black- était serrée en point et s'agitait dangereusement sous le nez des deux plus grandes. Le tout en balançant de piques bien senties à la Matriarche. Ce qui avait pour effet, évidemment, de l'énerver encore plus et donc, de la faire vociférer de plus en plus fort. Et comme nous étions en présence de trois caractères plutôt…dominateurs, dès que l'une d'elles faisait plus de bruit, les autres surenchérissaient. Bien sûr, on avait tenté de calmer le jeu. Malheureusement, la capacité de la naine et de la sadique à enflammer l'atmosphère avait été sous-estimée. C'est ainsi que mère Catherine s'était retrouvée à débattre avec véhémence sur l'égalité des droits des espèces et des métiers en face d'un Orion Black prônant la suprématie des sorciers de sang pur. Mouais. En bref cela tournait en rond et aucun n'était prêt à lâcher le morceau. Dymitry quand à lui tentait de séparer Nocti de Faanfir tout en évitant la guerre des étoiles déclenchée par Walburga. Le tout en fusillant du regard Regulus black qui, du haut de ses 11 ans, se tenait au côté de sa génitrice, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage hautain, lâchant de temps à autre une réplique cinglante au jeune homme à la queue de cheval. Jeune homme qui ne se privait pas de lui répondre. En clair, un joli foutoir. Faut-il préciser que la Mère supérieur avait une main agrippant le haori d'Abi qui souhaitait, après s'être lassé du spectacle, rejoindre le groupe de jeunes mamans qui se trouvait un peu plus loin ? Non qu'il faille réellement s'attendre à autre chose de sa part. Sirius Black ? Eh bien il faut avouer que l'ainé des blacks était plutôt satisfait de cet accrochage et réfléchissait sérieusement à faire envoyer un panier de fruit à ces étranges gens. Comment la prise de becques avait commencée ? Qui d'autre est capable de déclencher un conflit seulement en ouvrant la bouche, qu'un nain?

Flash back

 _Caella tourna pour la énième fois la tête en arrière pour regarder son chariot. Elle avait la forte impression que celui-ci se perdait de plus en plus dans la foule. Bon. Elle fit une tentative pour faire ralentir ses chiens de gardes, argumentant qu'il serait bête de perdre ses affaires, maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à la traîner jusqu'ici. Argument auquel Nocti lui répondit « Dois-je vraiment te rappeler la capacité d'orientation des nains ? » Non. Inutile. Qu'importe, la naine les rattraperait lorsqu'ils s'arrêteraient enfin. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas adresser une prière silencieuse à toutes les divinités pour éviter que la rousse ne les fasse encore plus remarquer. Après tout, Mère catherine était, à présent, trop loin pour garder un oeil sur elle. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle le regretta 10 minutes plus tard lorsqu'un cri strident raisonna dans la gare._

 _En effet, Faanfir était toujours encrée dans son idée de cabosser, par un moyen ou par un autre du sorcier. Oh, elle avait revu ses exigences à la baisse parce que finalement, n'importe quel sorcier ferait l'affaire avec n'importe quelle arme. On lui avait interdit d'apporter sa hache. C'est ainsi que Walburga black se retrouva avec le poids d'un cachalot mort lui passant sur ses pieds car, selon la naine, « sa tête ne lui revenait pas. ». Deux fois. Parce qu'après l'avoir roulé une première fois sur les pieds de la Matriarche Black, elle recula avec un innocent « Ouuups excusez-moi mais j'ai perdu le contrôle du charriot. » Silence. Mère Catherine fusilla Abi du regard. Trois. Deux. Un. Deuxième hurlement._

 _Le reste de la petite troupe s'était rapproché dès le premier cri et les deux chiens de gardes avaient pris en charge en plus de Caella, le charriot « incontrôlable ». Ils furent tous les deux placés en retrait._

 _La mère Supérieur et Abi avait presque réussi à calmer la famille Black quand Faanfir se manifesta en se tournant vers Caella avec un regard très sérieux :_

 _\- T'avais raison Cal. Les sorciers d'Europe sont vraiment des abrutis._

 _\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter espèce de cafard puant ! Walburga éructait. Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !_

 _\- Et toi Vieille peau ! rugis Nocti en s'avançant à pas vifs, agacée par le ton supérieur de l'humaine. Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de l'insulter ?_

 _\- J'ai pas demandé ton aide le sac d'os en chocolat, répliqua Faafnir_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le nain de jardin ? des bonnets rouges ? Nocti se pencha vers la rousse. Et toi la fripée ferme la !_

 _\- Moi au moins je sais ce que c'est qu'un soutiens gorge !_

 _\- Et moi j'en ai pas besoin !_

 _\- C'est sûr que pour pouvoir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge c'est plus simple d'avoir moins de vêtement ! espèce de chatte en châleur ! Non mais elle va se taire la dérangée !_

 _\- Elle peut parler l'ivrogne ! Tu bois tellement de bière que c'est une partie intégrante de ton organisme. T'es un véritable tonneau !_

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma bière ?!_

 _\- Et toi?! tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma chatte ?!_

 _C'est à ce moment précis que les deux femelles vindicatives s'étaient empoignées et qu'Orion Black était entré dans la dance pour soutenir sa femme qui éructait toujours après les deux autres sans que l'on ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle disait._

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, naine ou catin je refuse de respirer le même air que ces choses, avait-il dit froidement_

 _Remarque alors complètement ignorée par les principales intéressées mais piqua au vif la Mère Supérieur qui se retourna vers lui avec un air sévère sur le visage :_

 _\- Monsieur ! je ne permettrais pas que l'on insulte mes enfants !_

 _\- Non mais c'est pas vrai !_

 _Dymitry, voyant que le spectacle dégénérait et qu'Abi ne semblait pas pressé de résoudre le problème, laissa Caella seule avec son charriot et s'avança à grand pas vers les trois femmes. Regulus, remarquant son mouvement, quitta le côté de son frère et alla se placer à côté de sa mère qui ne lui jeta pas un regard._

 _Il va de soi que le public observait les échanges avec beaucoup d'intérêt._

 _Fin du flash back_

\- Tu vois Stynx. Fit Caella et caressant la tête blanche de l'aigle. Nous somme face à un conflit ouvert provoqué par les caractères enflammés d'abrutis.

\- Kluh !

\- Certes. J'y viens. Face à cela, trois choix s'offrent à nous : aller à l'avant. Rester à l'arrière. Partir.

Si elle décidait d'aller soutenir les idiots qui lui servent de famille, elle allait devoir se mettre au premier plan. En plus elle se retrouverait dans le colimateur de la famille black, en espérant qu'ils ne l'aient pas déjà remarquée parce que dans ce cas elle se retrouverait carrément dans leur viseur. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle préférait qu'elle soit celle qui vise les gens. Non, définitivement, elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans une guerre ouverte avec les Blacks. Observer dans l'ombre les faits et gestes de chacun pour les connaitre et avoir un taux de réussite à 100%. C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris. Ce qui nous amène donc au deuxième choix. Rester en arrière et étudier le comportement de chacun des membres de la famille de Sang Pur. La part risque et bénéfices était plutôt bonne. Elle faisait en sorte de ne pas trop se faire remarquer mais à la foi cela lui permettrait d'avoir un avant-goût des frères blacks. Bon, le peu qu'elle voyait lui confirmait juste ce qu'elle pensait. Se tenir le plus loin possible d'eux. En effet un fouineur arrogant et un intolérant lèche botte. Sans aucun doute. Des ennuis en perspective. En bref ces deux possibilités ne l'attiraient pas. De plus, elle s'ennuyait. Par contre, l'idée de partir était de plus en plus tentante. Surtout qu'elle avait repéré un conduit d'aération qui serait parfait pour se dissimuler. Stynx pourrait filer par une des fenêtres de la gare lorsque les autres se rendraient compte de son évasion et les attirer dans une fausse direction. Mouais. Pas sûr qu'ils tombent dans le panneau. Qu'importe. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle saisit sa besace souple kaki avec un gracieux « on s'arrache Stynx » et commença à reculer tout en surveillant ses chiens de garde. Elle comptait sur leur incapacité à lâcher l'affaire. Comme un chien refusant de lâcher son os. Les coins de ses lèvres frémirent et elle se détourna avec vivacité, se dirigeant vers la sortie d'une allure légère et sûre d'elle. Elle garda son visage caché. Il ne lui restait que 15 mètres avant de pouvoir utiliser le passage magique. Quelle était la probabilité pour que quelqu'un la rattrape avant ? Plus que 10 mètre. Elle fixait le coin en pierre ou elle devrait tourner. Elle sentit alors les poils de ses bras se hérisser et un léger courant d'air. Elle les ignora, tourna et se figea. Devant elle, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, se tenait nul autre que Abi. Ah. Elle ne l'avait pas inclue dans l'équation. Caella pensait bêtement qu'il serait trop concentré sur la mission qu'il s'était donné. Mission qui consistait à rendre cocue la plupart des personnes présentes dans la gare. Quelle naïve elle était. Il était impossible d'échapper à Abi, il était extrêmement doué, une des raisons pour laquelle il a une place élevée dans la hiérarchie. Elle était encore trop jeune, trop verte pour prétendre pouvoir le contourner.

\- S'il te plait.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Presque une supplique. Une dernière tentative. Elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas aller à Hogwart. L'air séducteur disparut du visage blanc, remplacé par un sourire empreint d'une sincère tendresse. Il savait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ce qu'elle craignait, là-bas, à Hogwart.

\- Je regrette mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfuir. J'ai passé un pacte avec Dumbledor. Et je ne _peux_ pas le briser. Tu le sais.

Stynx glapit. Caella ne dit rien, tentant de rester calme.

\- Cal…

Elle sentit la main d'Abi sans s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était approché.

\- Tu t'en sortiras. Tu es forte.

Il avait tiré sur sa capuche

\- Je serais seule.

Ses cheveux blancs se dévoilèrent, vaguement attachés en chignon lâche maintenus par sa baguette magique

\- Stynx sera là.

Une mèche rebelle venait immanquablement se nicher en une courbe entre ses deux yeux pour ensuite chatouiller le bas de sa pommette gauche.

\- C'est dangereux.

Elle riva ses yeux bordeaux dans ceux, onyx, d'Abi.

\- Pas pour toi.

Non, en effet, pas pour elle. La discussion était finie. La capuche remise. Ils retournèrent auprès des autres et personne ne fit de commentaire.

Les Blacks avaient disparus et tout le monde avait retrouvé son calme.

* * *

Le regard de Caella restait bloqué sur la marche. Il suffisait qu'elle lève le pied et qu'elle le pose sur cette fichue marche pour qu'elle ne puisse plus faire marche arrière. Tant qu'elle gardait les deux pieds sur les pavés du quais, elle pouvait encore garder l'infime espoir que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Mais premièrement, ce n'était pas le premier avril et deuxièmement, elle sentait leur regard la scruter avec insistance. Elle sentit Styx frotter sa tête contre sa joue, lui prodiguant un certain calme. Elle sentie l'odeur de cuir et de pin avant de voir la main tendu sous son nez.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Elle remonta lentement les yeux, longeant le bras puis croisa les yeux gris de Sirius Black. Par tous les diables. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Qu'on la laisse méditer sur les marches de wagons tranquillement! Elle soupira, lui jetta un ragard froid puis posa le pied droit sur la marche en méta avant de se tourner sur ce même pied à la manière des danseuses étoile. Elle releva légèrement la capuche et les fixa chacun à leur tour.

\- Mère Supérieure, il semblerait que Abi continue à louer les services de péripatéticiennes. Dymitry vous le confirmera.

Ce dernier s'étrangla avec sa salive et fixa la plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés. Mère catherine regardait les deux mâles du groupe avec un regard furieux. Caella continua.

\- D'ailleurs Nocti, c'est lui qui a piqué dans ta réserve de préservatifs. Je sais de source sûre qu'il les utilise comme monnaie d'échange avec les autres chasseurs. Je te passerais les détails. C'est pour cela que ceux ayant des... particularités ont disparues. Ils ont plus de valeurs. Oh et puis je sais que c'est toi qui a voler de la bière pour tes petites fêtes dans la réserve personnelle de Faanfir et que tu as pris des photos de Dymitry sortant de la douche pour les revendre aux enchères.

Les trois protagonistes ouvrirent la bouche mais Caella ne fit pas attention à eux et termina.

\- Faanfir la prochaine fois que tu utilises les jouets de Nocti, je te saurais gré de les nettoyer après utilisation. Ce n'est pas très hygiénique. Sur ce, la prochaine fois que vous me mettrez au pied du mur ainsi, n'oubliez pas que ceci n'est qu'un centième de ce que je sais des petits secrets que vous tentez tant bien que mal de cacher. Franchement vous êtes irrécupérables et vraiment dérangés. Rappelez-vous aussi qu'un animal acculé est capable de tout. Dymitry, j'espérais que tu me soutiennes un minimum au lieu de te moquer. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est la vérité. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous humilier. Et par tous les démons de l'enfer Faanfir, travail le contrôle de toi-même ! Je ne rentre pas pour les vacances de noël, je n'ai aucune envie de voir vos têtes. Je vous en veux et je ne suis pas prête à passer outre. Maintenant je m'en vais et j'espère ne pas vous revoir. Avant longtemps.

Elle se détourna et passa devant Sirius qui lui fit un grand sourire et tenta d'engager la conversation. Elle ne l'écouta pas et se contenta d'avancer occultant l'infâme odeur de magie noire stagnant légèrement dans le train. Après tout ce serais encore pire à Hogwart. Autant s'y faire tout de suite. L'ainé des blacks tentait toujours d'attirer son attention quand il croisa un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux lunettes rondes. Ecorce et orange. Cela eu le don d'arrêter Black et de lui permettre de s'extraire de son champs de vision, évitant son débit de parole agaçant. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, humant les différentes pistes qui s'offraient à elle. Stynx volait à l'extérieur. Enfin elle trouva. Une odeur de parchemins et de plantes. L'odeur du calme. Elle la suivie jusqu'à la porte d'un compartiment et la fit coulisser.

 *** La cire est la partie charnue se trouvant sur le dessus bec de certains oiseaux, à sa base (faucons, pigeons, perroquet...)**

* * *

 **Bon... J'avoue que je ne suis pas très sûre de mon coup là... donc si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez! D'après vous, qui est Abi? Nocti? et à qui est l'odeur que notre Petite Caella suit?**

 **Des idées?**

 **N'hésitez pas et dites moi tout!**

 **S'il vous plaît?...**


	4. Chapitre 2,5

**Salut à tous! Voici un tout petit chapitre fait entre deux recherches de job pour vous faire patienter!**

 **j'espère que vous allez apprécier et me le faire savoir! et même si vous n'aimez pas faites le moi savoir. C'est ma première fanfiction et j'ai besoin de vos avis et de vos conseils pour progresser étant donné que je n'ai pas de lecteur bêta. Alors s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas!**

 **L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.0: Ce n'est plus possible ! Ou comment faire exploser 4 ans de colère contenue...**

Dans un bruit assourdissant le Hogwart Express s'éloigna en direction du collège écossais, emportant avec lui la futur génération de sorciers plus ou moins accomplis. Quelques personnes le regardaient encore s'éloigner au loin avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives. On pouvait encore voir les yeux humides de certaines familles qui ne reverraient pas leurs enfants avant les vacances de noël. Alors que la voie 9 ¾ se vidait, un groupe restait figé, le regard fixé sur le train. Dymitry fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Elle nous en veut.

Nocti le va les yeux au ciel.

\- Sans blague gros malin. D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que ce n'était qu'une simple soirée entre amis…

Personne ne lui répondit et le silence se prolongeât. Elle se tourna vers Faanfir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui as pris mes faux. Tu aurais pu les nettoyer !

\- Je les avais essuyées.

\- Essuyées ?! Tu les avais essuyées ? Ce n'ai pas à toi que je vais apprendre comment on nettoie les armes après utilisation ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?!

La Mère Supérieur avait explosé. Elle approcha d'un pas rageur du groupe au sein duquel l'atmosphère recommençait à crépiter. Elle était frémissante de colère contenue.

\- Vous croyez que c'est normal qu'elle connaisse un tel vocabulaire ?

Elle se tourna avec fureur vers Abi. Il retint un mouvement de recul et se dit qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mère Catherine enfonça son index dans sa poitrine.

\- Vous êtes inconscient, immature et…et… pervers ! vous croyez que c'est comme ça que l'on éduque les humains ?

\- Elle ne l'est qu'en partie.

\- En grosse partie ! I ans, quand vous êtes arrivé en Espagne avec votre projet d'école pour chasseurs, j'ai tout de suite vue le potentiel. Cela permettrait à la nouvelle génération d'avoir une préparation optimal et aux plus anciens chasseurs de transmettre leurs savoirs. Un an plus tard vous êtes parti aux Etats Unis en emportant Caella pour qu'elle soit parmis les premiers à en bénéficier. Je l'ai élevée pendant 5 ans et vous m'avez assuré que vous preniez le relais. J'ai accepté. Après tout ce n'était pas la seule hybride présente étant donné que l'orphelinat est intégré à l'école. Mais par tout ce qui est saint elle n'a pas à faire couler le sang! pas à son âge !

\- Elle a 12 ans.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! une enfant qui ne pourra pas profiter de sa jeunesse parce que vous avez développé sa paranoïa et qu'elle va passer son temps à chasser les fantômes, les wendigo et que sais-je encore… et elle n'ira probablement pas à l'université, elle ne connaitra pas les cours en amphithéâtre, les soirées étudiantes…

Mère Catherine agitaient les mains, sa colère ne redescendant pas. Abi se pinçait l'arête du nez, les yeux mi-clos. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. Lorsque la religieuse avait débarqué quatre ans plus tôt, suite à la première chasse de Caella, elle l'avait incendié, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne laisserait pas plus longtemps celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille vivre au milieu de sauvages dégénérés qui apprenaient, à une gamine de 8 ans, la meilleure manière de démembrer un vampire.

\- C'est cela qui vous dérange ? Qu'elle n'aille pas à l'université ?

La religieuse l'ignora et se tourna vivement, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Nocti qui recula d'un pas. Si Abi se contrôlait relativement bien, les colères de la religieuse restaient connues de tous comme étant… ravageuses.

\- Et toi là ! oui toi ! Ne pourrais-tu pas te comporter avec un minimum de décence ! Depuis que tu viens dormir à l'Ecole, on ne peut pas faire un pas sans craindre de te trouver en train de… en train de… de… de COPULER ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Je ne vous supporte plus ! Et toi Dymitry, vas-tu continuer à jouer les coureurs de jupons encore longtemps? tu étais censé veiller sur Caella, comme un frère. Et c'est comme ça que tu agis ? j'espère que tu vas te reprendre jeune homme sinon je vais devoir sévir. Et crois-moi tu ne voudrais pas ça.

La Mère Supérieur avait terminé d'une voix sombre, ses yeux brillant d'une légère folie. Dymitry s'était tassé sur lui-même et gardait les yeux baissés de honte. Il ne dit rien.

 _Flashback_

 _1965-San Francisco_

 _Dymitry lança le ballon orange qui atterrit avec précision dans le panier de basket. Il rebondit sur le sol alors que le garçon s'approchait pour le reprendre avant de se reculer pour recommencer. Encore et encore. Seul. Alors qu'il allait relancer le ballon, il fut interrompu par une voix qui l'appelait. Il se retourna et observa silencieusement les personnes s'approchant. Abi avançait joyeusement, un grand sourire irradiait son visage, agitant la main en l'air. A ses côté, une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux châtains attachés en chignon bas sérés, marchait doucement. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu foncé au col montant et aux manches longues. Ses bottes noires à lacets claquaient doucement sur le sol. Elle tenait dans ses bras une fillette d'environ 5 ans blottie contre elle. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et ses bras verrouillés autour de son cou. Dymitry se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à un petit chat de rue. Elle était toute fine et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, son regard avait quelque chose de sauvage. Il se demanda furtivement d'où lui venait ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bordeaux. Il reconcentra son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui s'était arrêté devant lui. La fillette s'était vivement retournée, cachant son visage dans le cou de la femme. Elle portait une longue tunique en coton par-dessus un pantalon en jean._

 _\- Dymitry, laisse-moi te présenter Mère Catherine et sa petite protégée Caella._

 _Tiens, une religieuse. Ironique lorsqu'on connaissait la nature d'Abi. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage. Où ? Quand ? Il n'en avait aucune idée._

 _\- Elles viennent d'un couvent. En Espagne._

 _Non, il ne l'avait pas vu en Espagne. Mais ce visage en cœur, ces yeux brillants de sagesse, tous ces traits il les avait vus quelque part. Il semblerait aussi qu'elle et Abi se connaissaient. Elle le fusillait régulièrement du regard. Comment ces deux personnes en étaient venues à se côtoyer?_

 _\- Caella va venir habiter ici pour une durée indéterminée. J'aimerais que tu veilles sur elle. Un peu comme un grand frère si tu veux._

 _Le garçon sortit de ses pensées à ces paroles et observa la fillette. Elle était à présent posée au sol, tenant dans son poing serré la robe de la religieuse qui gardait une main sur sa tête. Ses épaules frêles étaient tendues et elle le transperçait de son regard avec méfiance. Il s'attendrit, elle lui ressemblait en quelque sorte. Un chat de rue._

 _Fin du flashback_

Il regarda Mère Catherine qui s'éloignait à grand pas. Soudain elle s'arrêta et se retourna vivement, les fixant d'un regard mauvais, les yeux plissés. Elle les regarda pendant un moment.

\- Je vous préviens ! vous avez tout intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour remonter dans son estime. Connaissant Caella, elle trouvera le moyen de ne pas rentrer cet été et il est hors de question que je doive attendre un an pour revoir ma fille par votre faute. Alors débrouillez-vous !

Puis elle se retourna et sortie de la voie 9 ¾, ruminant contre cette bande d'abrutis et priant pour que Caella ne fasse pas de bêtises au milieu de tous ces humains.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà chers lecteurs!**

 **Prêts, à vos claviers, Reviewez!**

 **Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Coucou chers lecteurs!**

 **Désolée pour la longue attente!**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire...**

 ** **L'Univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas****

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Nouveau conflit ou comment se faire des amis et des ennemies.**

Caella fit doucement coulisser la porte du compartiment. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son unique occupant. Comme prévu. Ses cheveux aile de corbeau mi-longs camouflaient son visage penché sur un vieux grimoire. Elle reteint un soupir de soulagement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien Severus Snape assit à côté de la fenêtre. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête et lui rende un regard inquisiteur de ses yeux noirs.

-Je peux ?

Question simple et courte. Severus l'observa un moment avant de hausser les épaules et se reconcentra sur sa lecture. Par acquis de conscience, il tenta tout de même de se rappeler de l'identité de la blanche. Il reposa ses yeux sur la nouvelle venue lorsqu'elle se retournait après avoir refermé la porte. Il la suivi du regard pendant qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle s'étendit pour lancer son sac sur le porte bagage et se laissa ensuite glisser sur la banquette, les talons sous les fesses puis se cala dans l'angle de la banquette et du mur du wagon. Elle était particulièrement mince. Mas par Merlin, qui était cette fille ?! Il avait bien conscience qu'en dehors de Lily, il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ses condisciples mais tout de même… avec son physique plutôt atypique, il aurait dû la remarquer. Ou au moins entendre parler d'elle.

-Je suis transférée cette année.

Ah. Tout s'expliquait. Sa conscience pouvait être tranquille. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupait vraiment. Il continua à l'observer, remarquant son air blasé. Aucun sentiment ne filtrait sur son visage d'enfant trop mature, ses yeux mi-clos restaient fixés dans le vide. Oui elle semblait totalement désintéressée de tout ce qui l'entourait. La bienséance voudrait qu'il se présente mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais après tout, peut-être pourrait-il faire une entorse à son asociabilité. Ce serait peut-être le début d'une longue et belle amitié. Quelle blague. Avant qu'il ne se rattrape sa bouche s'ouvrit et il amorçât un geste pour tendre la main.

-Severus Snape, Serpentard.

-Caella Hunter. Sans maison.

Avant qu'il n'ait put retirer sa main, des doigts fins se refermèrent sur ses phalanges avec force. Il déglutit quand il croisa les yeux bordeaux maintenant bien réveillés. Il espéra ne pas avoir réveillé un monstre de paroles. Une de ces filles passant leur temps à discuter à tort et à travers. Mais après avoir broyé sa main, elle se recula et se réinstalla sur la banquette en silence.

Elle se laissa dériver dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Elle sentait l'herbe fraiche sous ses pieds nus. Elle sentait l'air dans ses cheveux détachés. Elle sentait le soleil sur son visage et ses paumes tendus vers le ciel. Elle sentait la soie caressant sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle paix depuis bien longtemps. Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère. Elle sépara chaque odeur, chaque parfum, chaque fragrance pour visualiser ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit le parfum omniprésent des fleurs de cerisier avec en arrière-plan, odeur d'aiguille de pin, d'écorce humide, de fougères. Elle sentait aussi des fragrances d'animaux sauvages. Un champ de cerisiers au milieu d'une forêt. Elle percevait, par intervalle les subtilités du parfum de la neige dans le vent. Elle était sur le flan d'une montagne. Soudain une nouvelle odeur vint s'immiscer, une odeur de fer. En grande quantité. Et cette odeur de brulé. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle les ouvrit et son cœur cessa de battre. Partout des cadavres. En morceau, à moitié dévorés, éparpillé autour d'un temple shinto ravagé par des flemmes destructrices. Les cerisiers centenaires avaient été déracinés et leurs pétales clairs se déposaient tel un linceul sur les victimes. Elle baissa la tête vers ses paumes toujours tournés vers le ciel à moitié recouvertes par les larges manches du kimono de soie blanche. Rouges. Du sang. C'était comme si elle avait plongé ses mains dans un lac de sang. Une larme s'échappa de son œil et elle tomba à genoux. Son cri de douleur inhumain déchira la nuit alors que la pluie s'abattait sur le carnage et son visage grimaçant, le mont Fuji se dressant, tel un père pleurant ses enfants qui s'entre déchirent.

* * *

Caella ouvrit vivement les yeux. Encore ce rêve. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se repérer. Le compartiment. Le Hogwart Express en direction de l'Ecosse. Elle avait trouvé Severus Snape et apparemment une rousse aux yeux verts les avait rejoints pendant son sommeil épuisant. Lily Evans. Au même moment, un groupe de quatre joyeux décérébrés surgit dans le compartiment, ponctuant leur entrée du _Vlan_ de la porte claquant. Elle reporta son regard sur la gauche. Oh. Non. C'était probablement une blague. Ou un cauchemar. A bien y réfléchir c'était, au final, un vicieux mixte des deux. Mouais. Tant qu'elle y était autant accuser l'épouvantard en liberté, épouventard qui n'existe pas. Non, ce n'était que la triste réalité : Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, James Potter et, malheur de malheur, Sirius Black venaient de débarquer dans leur compartiment, sans gêne et passablement bruyants. Si Potter s'était immédiatement concentré sur la rousse, Black semblait trouver très amusant de malmener Snape qui tentait de l'ignorer. Caella laissa échapper un grognement étouffé. Ne pourrait-elle jamais avoir la paix ? Elle avait choisi la compagnie du Serpentard parce qu'il était calme et discret. Reposant pour son esprit et son corps fatigués. Et puis il semblerait qu'Evans ne soit pas non plus du genre à piailler. Elle tenait un livre serré contre sa poitrine et lançait pique courtes et regards noirs à Black et Potter. Avec un petit peu de chance il l'ignoreraient. Cela aurait été trop beau.

-Ah! les gars regardez ! c'est la fille dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure !

Sirius s'était tourné vers Caella qui s'était enfoncée dans son coin, espérant se fondre dons la banquette pour que, plus personne ne la voie. Dommage, peut-être qu'avec le sort adéquat cela aurais pu marcher. Le brun la regardait avec un grand sourire, apparemment ravi de l'avoir retrouvée. Ce n'était certainement pas réciproque. Elle l'ignora, tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre et fixant le paysage qui défilait en laissant échapper un nouveau grognement étouffé. Potter jeta un regard amusé à son presque frère

-Ouah Sirius ! C'est moi où elle t'ignore?

-Elle est un peu timide mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux.

Il s'était rapproché penché sur elle, empiétant sur son espace vitale. Caella serra tellement fort ses poings qu'elle sentit ses ongles transpercer la chaire de ses paumes. La légère douleur lui permis de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, évitant probablement à l'ainé des Blacks de se retrouver avec un membre manquant. Elle ne supportait pas quand on empiétait sur son espace vital sans y être autorisé. Elle reteint à peine son troisième grognement, elle avait certainement battue un record ! Lupin remarqua le mal-être de la fille et s'approcha de Black, tentant de calmer le jeu.

-Sirius, tu devrais la laisser tranquille… elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien...

Il tendait la main vers le visage typiquement asiatique pour la toucher et celle-ci calcula rapidement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour sectionner ses doigts et accessoirement à un alibi. Elle recula sa tête le plus possible et alors que Sirius, un sourire confiant sur le visage, allait prendre la capuche à moitié défaite, Snape intervint d'une voix froide.

-Dis Black, tu ne voudrais pas écouter ton petit copain et lui ficher la paix ?

Le visage de Sirius se crispa de colère et il se retourna rapidement vers Snape, la baguette brandit. Immédiatement, Potter s'était posté à ses côtés et Severus s'était levé d'un bon. Caella analysa rapidement la situation. Potter et Black se tenaient droit, le torse bombé, tenant en joue Severus qui lui-même avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers les deux griffondors. Lily tentait de les arrêter, une main posée sur l'épaule de Snape et l'autre tendu, paume en avant vers les garçons. Lupin restait en retrait, un pli inquiet sur le front et Pettigrow regardait les deux abrutis avec admirations. Pour l'instant, aucun sort n'avait encore été lancé mais tout cela pourrait dégénérer rapidement si personne n'intervenait de manière efficace. Elle croisat le regard onyx de Severus et pris sa décision rapidement.

Elle se redressa sans bruit, étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête sous le regard interrogateur de Lupin qui avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de la fille. Il haussa un sourcil quand il la vit poser ses pieds au sol puis son coude sur ses genoux et son menton dans sa main. Sa voix paresseuse s'éleva.

-Black…

Le brun, surprit, se tourna vers la blanche qui le fixa d'un regard morne.

-As-tu de compétences en chirurgie ?

-Euh non, non pas vraiment.

-Parce que moi, vois-tu, j'en ais. J'ai appris à sectionner une partie du corps de manière non létale et pour un maximum de dégâts.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le compartiment. Caella se redressa alors en positon debout et toisa d'un regard assombrit le sang-pur, de toute sa petite hauteur. Elle reprit d'une voix cassante.

-Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre de manière détournée c'est que ta présence dans ce compartiment est fortement génante et que si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des dommages corporels, je te conseil de prendre ta bande d'idiot avec toi et de partir. Maintenant.

Sirius émie quelques bégayements, surprit par cette intervention quelque peu brutale, cligna des yeux et sortit sans un mot de plus, suivi de près par le reste de sa bande. Le silence perdura un moment après que la porte se soit refermée sur le regard d'excuse de Lupin. Un sourire vint alors illuminer le visage d'Evans alors que Caella retournait se blottir contre la banquette. La rousse la regarda admiration.

-Eh bien, si j'avais su qu'un jour je verrais cet imbécile de black se faire fermer son clapet ainsi ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans et suis plus qu'enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

-Caella Hunter. Enchantée.

La rousse acquiesça et à part quelques mots échangés lorsque la situation l'exigeait, un silence reposant dominait pendant le voyage.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une petite heure de trajet et que Lily était partie aux toilettes pour enfiler son uniforme d'apprentie sorcière, Caella plongea la main dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir une pomme verte. Severus ferma son livre et l'observa. La jeune fille serait un bon élément pour Serpentard et, sans aller jusqu'à une amitié indéfectible, il pourrait s'entendre avec elle. Ou peut-être pas. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas qu'elle ait froid aux yeux. Elle s'était dressée devant Black avec force, elle, semblable à un chat de rue à l'allure maigrichonne, au physique étrange. Pendant une fraccion de seconde, ses yeux avaient flamboyés d'une manière toute griffondorienne avant de devenir froids. Elle pourrait très bien se retrouver à Griffondor. La seule chose certaine c'est qu'elle n'atterrirait pas chez les blaireaux.

De son côté, Caella se leva et jeta le trognon par la fenêtre puis pris le paquet contenant son uniforme dans sa besace avant de se diriger à son tour vers un lieu plus intime pour se changer. Elle croisa Lily en chemin qui lui sourit doucement. Caella lui fit un simple signe de tête et ferma son esprit et restreignait ses sens à tout ce qui l'entourait pour se préparer mentalement à supporter une année scolaire à Hogwart. C'était nécessaire.

Sa condition était telle que, si elle se laissait aller, elle se retrouvait avec le flair et l'ouïe d'un golden retriever, la vue d'un rapace avec option vision nocturne et la sensibilité cutanée du crocodile. En clair, rien de bien agréable lorsqu'on est entouré de jeunes pubères bruyants, aux hormones jouant la salsa et dont certains se retrouvent avec les chutes du Niagara sous les aisselles.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans un lieu clos où cohabitaient des êtres humains, il lui arrivait de se retrouver nauséeuse. Trop d'odeurs désagréables, trop de mouvement, c'était comme le mal des transports. D'ailleurs, physiquement, elle avait des caractéristiques, invisibles à l'œil nu. En effet, elle était dotée de fentes microscopiques sous les ailes du nez, ce qui crée un tourbillon d'air lorsqu'elle exhale, permettant d'attirer encore plus de molécules odorantes. Elle réussit aussi notamment, grâce à l'extérieur de son nez pourvu de capteurs sensoriels indétectables, à percevoir chaque odeur apportée par la brise. Ses deux narines avait la capacité de sentir séparément et ensemble, ce qui lui permettait de percevoir immédiatement d'où vient chaque odeurs. Et ne parlons pas de ses cellules réceptives olfactives, au nombre de plusieurs centaines de millions, contrairement à un humain lambda qui n'en a que 5 millions. Et puis il y a aussi sa capacité à détecter les humeurs de chacun, les états émotionnels et physiques. Et cela grâce à l'organe voméro-nasal, un organe olfactif situé juste au-dessus de la voute du palais. En général, elle étouffait cette capacité. Ouais elle pouvait même faire miss météo. Bref, lorsqu'on en avait besoin, cette capacité sensorielle pouvait s'avérer fort pratique mais, au quotidien, elle était gênante et intrusive. Et puis il y avait l'ouï. Là aussi, cela pouvait s'avérer réellement gênant. Elle entendait beaucoup de choses et son cerveau analysait immédiatement chaque son alors que parfois, elle aurait préféré rester dans l'innocence. Elle était aussi capable de capter les ultra son et certains bruits jusqu'à 30 kilomètres de distance. Les sons les plus feutrés, presque inexistants jusqu'à au moins 25 mètres de distance. Précisons tout de même qu'un humain ne peut capter un tel son que jusqu'à 4 mètres. Pour les meilleurs.

Une autre capacité intrusive au quotidien.

Quant à la vue, elle en était plutôt contente. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'allumer systématiquement les lumières et elle pouvait facilement profiter des petites choses du paysage invisibles à l'œil humain. Elle voyait un animal, un drapeau, un château à plusieurs kilomètres. Enfin, elle pouvait capter les vibrations présentes dans l'air, dans l'eau et la terre, lui permettant de repérer tout être vivant se rapprochant, même avec le meilleur sort de camouflage. On ne peut plus pratique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'elle se retrouve milieu de tous ces jeunes pendant aussi longtemps, ne sera pas de tout repos. Après tout, le Collège écossais était une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus fréquentées et ses sens seraient constamment stimulés. Un enfer. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait fermer ses sens, les couper de son cerveau pour que celui-ci ne soit pas en constente analyse de son environnement. Caella leva ses barrières.

La locomotive siffla, ils étaient arrivés. Il était 18 heures.

* * *

 **Voili voilou... Alors dites-moi: Serpentard ou Griffondor ?**

 **Dites moi ce vous en pensez !**

 **Reviews!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour bonjour! Et oui! Une revenante! Honnêtement, je n'ai pas de réelle bonne raison pour ce retard... Et franchement, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleurs mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plairait tout de même!**

 **Je tiens tout de même à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review: AnjoBaanWeiss, Guest et loulia!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« La chasse aux sorcières est la poursuite, la persécution et la condamnation de personnes accusées de pratiquer la sorcellerie. »

La chasse aux sorcières remonte au XIIIème siècle.

En effet, le pape Grégoire IX, suite à la demande de Conrad de Marbourg, son Inquisiteur en Allemagne, édicte la toute première bulle pontificale* contre la sorcellerie en 1233. C'est la Vox in Rama (la voix dans la baguette). On y trouve alors la description du sabbat des sorciers ainsi que leur culte du Mal.

Plus tard, en 1260, il est ordonné aux inquisiteurs par le pape Alexandre IV de s'intéresser aux « sortilèges et divinations ayant saveur d'hérésie ». Si possible, avec la même ardeur qu'ils mettent dans la traque des hérétiques. La sorcellerie est alors vue comme un important crime contre la foi. C'est la base de l'interdiction et l'élimination de la sorcellerie.

D'ailleurs, à Paris, le premier procès pour sorcellerie se déroula le 29 octobre 1390. Jeanne de Brigue est jugée par le Parlement et brûlée vive le 19 août 1391.

Au début du XIVe siècle, il y a encore peu de procès contre les sorcières en Europe et la plupart sont à visé politiques, touchant des membres importants du clergé. Il y a notamment le procès de Boniface VIII, des Templiers, ou encore des Visconti.

Une nouvelle bulle est rédigée vers les années 1326 par le Pape John XXII. La Super Illius Specula. La sorcellerie est factum hereticale. Hérésie. La sorcellerie n'est plus seulement une offense à Dieux mais aussi un danger pour l'ordre social du monde. Le statut de sorcier devient encore plus dangereux et cela, pour les trois siècles à venir…

Dans l'Europe de la seconde partie du XIVe siècle, la quantité de procès officiels diminue, accordant un très léger répit à nos sorciers. Mais la chasse repris de l'ampleur de 1376 à 1435. On vit alors, pour une fois, la France et l'Angleterre s'accorder sur un sujet, limitant les procès officiels, même si les civils se faisaient un plaisir de rendre justice eux même. On ne voudrait pas non plus que les terres soient à feu et à sang. Contrairement à l'Allemagne, l'Italie et la Suisse qui s'en donnent à cœur joie en multipliant le nombre de procès. La chasse aux sorcières devint une véritable petite entreprise ou chacun dénonçait son voisin, sa belle-mère, son chat**.

Il était alors déconseillé d'être une sage sage-femme, une doctoresse, une guérisseuse, de vendre des cosmétiques, de recoudre les gens, de vendre des filtres et potions médicinales au risque de se retrouver lapider en place publique avec une place réservée sur le buché. Et oui les femmes étaient les premières accusées de sorcellerie car, considérées comme inférieurs, il était inconcevable qu'elles aient des compétences autres que celles de vache reproductrice.

Bien entendu, les prostitués, les lépreux, les boiteux, les filles-mères, les vieille femmes et tous les rebus de la société était eux aussi considérés comme sorcières et sorciers.

A l'époque, il était de notoriété publique que, issus d'un inceste, d'une union avec un démon, les sorciers et sorcières étaient conçu une nuit de tempête, de pleine lune, en février et évidement, de préférence, un vendredi 13.

Lorsqu'une personne était accusée de sorcellerie, celle-ci était arrêtée et torturée. On cherchait alors le symbole du Malin, à travers une tâche de naissance, un grain de beauté ainsi que toute caractéristique physique particulière. Lorsque celle-ci était dénichée, la sorcière était piquée à l'aide d'une aiguille. Si elle saignait et bien, elle était relâchée, avec les plus plates excuses de ses tortionnaires. Ou pas. Si elle ne saignait pas, l'immolation l'attendait. Son corps était rasé, les cheveux compris, la pilosité étant considéré comme un symbole du diable.

L'Eglise et le peuple firent preuve de paranoïa et attribuèrent tous les malheurs du monde, la moindre épidémie, la moindre famine, aux sorciers.

Cette paranoïa poussa l'Eglise à croire aux rassemblements de sorcières en secte satanique pour comploter contre elle. Ce qui, soyons honnête, n'arrange pas les affaires de nos pauvres sorciers qui doivent redoubler de prudence, faire profil bas et éviter tout regroupement.

Dans la deuxième moitié du XVème siècle, les procès se font beaucoup plus nombreux en Europe. Ils se multiplient par trois. Ce sont des temps troublés et sombres en Europe, que ce soit pour sorciers ou moldues. Tous ont peur de faire un faux pas qui les emmènera directement brûler vif sur le bûcher. C'est un contexte de peur, d'insécurité et d'affirmation du pouvoir temporel*** où la justice laïque poursuit la sorcellerie, alors que l'Eglise a ses propres problèmes à gérer.

Précision d'ailleurs que si les sorciers étaient accusés de satanisme, d'être des engeances du Mal, certains prêtres avaient tendance à… disons louer les services de démons. A l'aide de rite sacrificiel. Donc, de la magie Noire.

Certains sorciers, comme Hengist de Woodcroft prirent donc l'amère décision de quitter leurs terres chéries, devenues troublées et dangereuses en cette époque. Les lapidations et les bûcher n'étaient en effet pas vraiment une fin rêvée. Hengist se serait alors réfugié en Ecosse. Il fonda Pré-au-Lard (ou Hogsmeade), unique village de Grande Bretagne abritant seulement des sorciers. La rumeur dit que les Trois Balais sont son ancienne demeure. D'ailleurs, en 1612, pendant la révolte des gobelins, celle-ci servit de quartier général.

Le village de pré au lard a aussi accueilli le premier festival de plante aquatique magique en 1926, évènement couvert par la gazette du sorcier. Information certes fort peu utile pour l'instant mais pouvant être intéressante pour les évènements à venir

Le village et le Collège sont en réalité intimement liés. Et pour cause, c'est au terminus du Hogwart Express que s'arrêtent tous les élèves, de la première à la septième année, dès lors que la ligne du Hogwart Express est mise en place. Ils sont alors pris en charge à leurs arrivée sur le quai, en début de soirée, par Rubeus Hagrid dès lors que celui-ci devient le gardien de la clef des Lieux.

Il semblerait d'ailleurs que, suite à la création de la ligne King Cross/Pré au Lard, personne n'a jugé bon d'en tenir informer les paisibles habitants de Pré-au-Lard. En effet, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils disposaient d'une Gare seulement lorsqu'ils virent arriver cette bruyante locomotive rouge à vapeur remplis d'apprentis sorciers boutonneux aux hormones en ébullition. Le choc. En effet, la gare se trouvant à l'extérieur de pré au lard, aux abords du lac, on avait pris soin de la construire en toute discrétion.

Le lac est plutôt vaste, autour de 800 mètres de diamètre pour une profondeur certes inconnue mais estimée relativement importante. Il abrite différents types de créatures surnaturelles telles que les strangulots, créatures franchement laide au teint plus vert qu'une personne atteinte de chlorose****. C'est aussi le territoire d'une « joyeuse » compagnie d'êtres de l'eau dirigée par Murcus, une selkie à l'apparence particulièrement sauvage et féroce. Il semble nécessaire de préciser pour des raisons évidentes de diplomatie, que malgré ce que pourrait laisser penser son prénom, Murcus et une femelle. Et oui. On dit Miss Murcus. S'il vous plaît.

Enfin, veillant paisiblement sur cette étendue liquide, le Calmar Géant. Cette grosse bête pacifique a tendance à se faire poursuivre par les êtres de l'eau lorsqu'il s'approche trop près de leur colonie. Etant normalement un animal vivant dans les profondeurs d'au moins 500 mètres, le fait de le trouver dans un lac d'Ecosse transperce le plafond de la courbe de la rareté. En effet, le lac le plus profond présent en écosse est le Loch Morar qui atteint 310 mètres de profondeur. Même si le crustacé aime se prélasser à la surface du lac, on peut donc imaginer que la profondeur dépasse toute les normes. Personne ne s'est réellement risqué à vérifier. Pour anecdote, certains disent que le Calmar géant est la forme animagus de Goddric Griffondor. Hum. Et c'est sur ce fameux lac que les premieres années sont transportés à l'aide des barques magiques.

Définitivement pas un endroit pour une personne à forte tendance paranoïaque…

Caella soupira en posant un pied sur le quai de pré-au-lard, son regard scannant la foule d'adolescents s'agitant à côté du Hogwart Express. Une silhouette massive et aussi haute que le train s'avançait tranquillement au millieu de tout ce monde.

Demi-géant, ancien élève de Hogwart et Gryffondor, Rubeus Hagrid possède une force hors du commun. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très bon en magie à cause de son renvoie prématuré de Hogwart, il résiste plutôt bien aux sortilèges. Mais nous reviendrons sur ce personnage sensible et bedonnant plus tard. Il a pour mission de prendre en charge les premières années pour les faire entrer à Hogwart, agitant le bras pour attirer l'attention, sa voix dominant le brouhaha ambiant :

« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait, les premières années ! »

Caella jeta un regard à Styx, perché sur un panneau d'indication, en soupirant une énième fois. Elle devrait probablement suivre les premières années mais… elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter les exclamations d'extase et les regards ébahis des gamins. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter quoi que ce soit pour tout dire. Elle suivit d'un regard dédaigneux les maraudeurs qui s'éloignaient bruyamment en bousculant des serpentards. Crétins.

La blanche sentit la présence de Lyli et Severus avant que la rousse ne pose une main sur son épaule.

« Nous devons nous diriger vers les calèches. Tu devrais aller voir Hagrid. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a l'habitude des nouveaux, il n'est pas méchant.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas le demi-géant le problème »

Lily lui fit un sourire rassurant en pressant son épaule alors que la blanche laissa échapper une grimace.

« Allons allons, un peu de courage ! »

« Ouais ben j'aimerais bien ne pas en avoir du courage… »

Et avant que les deux amis d'enfance ne répondent, Hunter se glissa furtivement au milieu de la foule. Elle devint invisible au regard de Snape et Evans. Celle-ci eu alors un grand sourire

« Ce serait super qu'elle soit dans une de nos maisons ! »

« Mmh »

« Oh, aller ! Ne fais pas la tête Sev' … Je sais que tu l'aime bien… »

Le serpentard ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'éloigner en direction des Calèches, le rire de la lionne le suivant de près.

« T'as vu ses cheveux ? ça doit être une décoloration»

 _Et non, raté ! C'est ma couleur naturelle. Débile._

« Tu crois que c'est une sang pur ? »

 _Et toi, je te demande si tu es un batard ?_

« Ses yeux sont bizzards, ils font peur… »

 _Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir dernièrement ?_

« Il parait qu'elle est en deuxième année…Pourquoi ne rentre-t-elle que cette année ? »

 _C'est ta langue que je vais te rentrer dans la gorge. Morveux._

« Peut-être qu'elle s'est faite renvoyée »

 _Peut-être que je vais te renvoyer dans l'estomac du Calmar._

« Elle était peut-être dans le coma »

 _Oh le coma… En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Je vais vous y plonger très… très longtemps._

Voilà, elle en avait marre. Encore. Ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle et elle avait dû profiter des petits commentaires de chacun sur sa personne. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver passablement. De plus, elle avait dû écouter le discours de l'autre vieux fou franchement longuet après celui de McGonagal, stéréotype pur de la sorcière aigrie. Et ne parlons pas de la chanson du choixpeau magique…

Caellan observa le petit nouveau aux cheveux de jais s'avancer vers la vieille Mc Gonagal. Des yeux gris bleus et un visage si semblable à celui de Sirius Black. Regulus Black.

Serpentard, évidement.

Cette année scolaire commençait tellement bien. Elle pensait sérieusement à mettre en place un plan d'évasion. En plus de cela, c'était une véritable salade composée d'hormone, d'anxiété et d'excitation. Ajoutez à cela une odeur de transpiration qui lui piquait le nez. Et puis il lui semblait que…non pas possible… Caelan tourna vivement la tête en direction d'un groupe particulièrement sérré, les narines pincées. _Il semblerait qu'un des mini moches se soit laissé aller…Beurk !_

Sérieusement, maintenant elle se sentait nauséeuse. Vivement que la cérémonie se termine.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait aller se laver le nez à la javel, se cacher sous une couette et ne plus reparaître avant le lendemain matin. Voir plus tard. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Etant donné que le 1er septembre était un vendredi , ils ne reprenaient pas les cours avant lundi et pouvaient donc profiter de leur week-end. Oh oui, deux jours entier à dormir et à ne fréquenter que elle, elle et elle-même.

Sans. Aucun. Humain.

Que du bonheur.

Hunter se concentra sur le moment présent, scannant la salle de son regard perçant. Elle fut attirée par des yeux verts surmontés par une tignasse flamboyante. Lily lui fit un grand sourire en levant les pouces en l'air et la blanche lui rendit sont sourire. De manière beaucoup plus discrète. Plus introvertie. En fait, son sourire était quasiment inexistant. Mais il était présent et c'était le plus important… non ?

Caelan observa ensuite les différentes maisons, espérant passer le temps.

Conclusion, les gryffondor étaient bruyants et les serpentards semblaient constipés. Les poufsoufles étaient enjoués et les serdaigles quelque peu solennels (même si ils ne donnaient pas leur part au chien en matière d'applaudissements, sifflements, et exclamations en tout genre lorsqu'un nouvel élève était répartit dans leur maison). Elle pouvait voir de son emplacement, les maraudeurs faire des remarques plus ou moins déplacées sur les petits nouveaux. Ce qui avait tendance à les rendre encore plus anxieux. _Crétins._ Pas qu'elle s'intéresse à l'état pitoyable dans lequel se mettaient les gamins mais, présentement, elle saturait de toutes ces odeurs et sensations désagréables.

Oui, si la cérémonie de répartition ne se terminait pas très, mais alors très rapidement, elle allait littéralement vomir son quatre heure dans le choixpeau magique.

Et parlons-en du choixpeau magique. Cette chose était affreusement… laide. _Oui il est définitivement laid._

Le choixpeau, pourvu d'une petite partie de l'esprit des quatre fondateurs, les biens nommés Godric Griffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Pouffsoufle et Rowena Serdaigle, était doué de légilimencie. Oui, Michel s'invitait dans la tête de son porteur pour définir la maison qui lui serait la plus appropriée. Cette idée était venue de Godric Griffondor qui décida d'ensorceler son propre chapeau.

Sauf que le choixpeau est censé « ne jamais se tromper » et, par conséquent, celui-ci a beaucoup de mal à admettre ses erreurs quand il en commet.

La légende veut que seul un véritable Griffondor puisse tirer l'épée de Godric du Choixpeau.

Hunter poussa un soupir alors que le dernier élève était appelé. Etant une élève transférée, elle devait attendre la fin d la répartition, pour qu'elle soit présentée et sa situation, expliquée.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait quelle raison plus ou moins bidon le vieux fou allait trouver pour expliquer sa présence.

Mes chers enfants, je vais devoir vous embêter encore quelques instants avant que vous ne puissiez profiter du magnifique repas qui nous attend. Je tenais à vous faire une dernière annonce.

Caellan se redressa, à l'écoute. _Nous y voilà._

\- Dans la cadre d'un échange interculturel avec l'institution japonaise des pratiques de de la magie Mahoutokoro, nous accueillons cette année une de leurs élèves, Caellan Anko Hunter, qui, comme tous les jeunes apprentis sorciers japonais, bénéficie d'un enseignement magique dans l'école nippone depuis l'année de ses 7 ans. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'Institution Mahoutokoro est l'école ayant le moins d'élèves et des classes ma foie fort peu chargées. Ne soyez donc pas surpris ou vexés si notre amie içi présente s'avère quelque peu timide et introvertie. Je vous demanderais donc d'être patients et compréhensif ainsi que de montrer le meilleur visage des sorciers de Hogwart et d'Europe en général.

 _Quoi… Quoi ? QUOI ?! Echange interculturel ?_

Sa barbe lui était rentrée dans le cerveau ou la sénilité aura fini par avoir raison de lui ? Comment était-elle censée passer incognito après un discours pareil ? Ces sauvages vont vouloir « échanger » avec elle et elle devra « échanger » avec eux en retour… _Oh le cauchemar…_

\- Miss Hunter, veuillez vous avancer jusqu'à la chaise je vous prie.

 _Par tous les rois de l'enfer… je ne veux certainement pas mettre cette chose sur ma tête !_

Néanmoins, la blanche s'avança d'un pas qui, s'il semblait assuré au premier abord, restait légèrement méfiant.

Elle s'assit, le visage impassible et attendit que la vieille chouette des gryffondors lui pose la chose informe sur la tête

« Mmmmmh… Intéressant… très intéressant… C'est un très beau familier que tu as. Très rare. C'est aussi l'emblème d'une des maisons de cette école. La maison de Rowena Serdaigle.

 _Alors répartis- moi dans cette maison, qu'on en finisse._

\- Oh non. Non non non. Elle ne te conviendrait certainement pas. Tu n'as ni érudition ni sagesse et tu n'es pas assez patiente pour la réflexion. De plus, je ne pense pas que tu iras plonger dans un livre pour parfaire tes connaissances de toi-même… Même si je dois admettre que tu es quelqu'un de sortant de l'ordinaire et une fine stratège. De plus, tu es une personne intelligente

 _Magnifique. Je vais éviter de trop mal prendre la première partie._

\- Il est évident que tu es quelqu'un de loyal et persévérante, tu es un peu comme un chien avec son os, lorsque tu le tien, tu ne le lâche plus. Tu as aussi un certain sens de la justice, tu apprécies le fait de punir les méchants… est-ce quelque chose qui te viens de ta mère où peut être le fait que ton père, qui a abandonné ta mère à son funeste destin n'était certainement pas un homme bien. Est-ce une sorte de vengeance, un exutoire à la frustration de ne pas pouvoir le faire payer ? Ou bien est-ce l'éducation avec les Sœurs ?

 _Prière de ne pas m'analyser avec ta psychologie de comptoir._

\- Je fais ce que je veux jeune fille. Tout cela nous amènerait à la maison poufsoufle…

 _Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller avec ces blaireaux ?_

\- …Néanmoins tu es aussi rusée qu'un renard et tu as une incroyable fierté, tu es prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins. Quitte à outrepasser certaines règles, oublier les droits. Tu aimes qu'un travail soit bien fait et tu as parfois tendance à voir les autres comme… peu digne de ton intérêt. Et cette part de ténèbres en toi, cette rancune… Oui, serpentard pourrait bien être la maison parfaite pour toi…

 _Oh oui. Oui oui oui. C'est parfait. Serpentard, l'endroit où chacun ne pense qu'à lui-même sans se_ _préoccuper des autres. Très bonne idée. Même si ils ont tous l'aire foutrement constipés… Et en prime, j'aurais une bonne raison de mettre une raclé aux maraudeurs. Youpi._

\- Mais tu as aussi une force et un courage hors du commun. Tu es prête à te dresser au-devant du danger,quel qu'il soit. Même si c'est stupide et que tu perds toute capacité d'analyse. Tu as aussi un fort instinct de protection. Non, une surprotection envers ceux que tu aimes. Ta famille de substitutions ? Tes amis ? Toutes ces personnes peuvent compter sur toi les yeux fermés. Tu seras toujours là pour elles. Elles le savent. Tu le sais.

 _Et alors ? Serpentard est parfaite pour moi, c'est toi qui l'a dit vieux débris._

\- Ai un peu plus de respect pour moi jeune fille !

 _Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait… Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche…_

\- Bien, puisque c'est ça, j'ai pris ma décision, mon choix se porte sur…

* * *

* Précisons que la bulle pontificale est un document solennel, un acte « juridique » traitant de questions de fois ou d'intérêt général pour l'ensemble de l'Eglise. Gnnnnnneuh, c'est aussi indigeste que les mathématiques…

** Eh oui, il est bien connu que les chats sont des suppôts de Satan. Ils prévoient de dominer le monde, c'est bien connu !

*** le pouvoir temporel est le pouvoir octroyé aux civils, seigneurs, en opposition avec le pouvoir spirituel, de l'Eglise…

****la chlorose… aussi appelée morbus virgineus est en fait un manque de fer entraînant la décoloration de la peau qui devient blanc-verdâtre. Il est conseillé d'utiliser une bonne couche de fond de teint ainsi que du blush pour retrouver un teint de pêche !

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme je vous le disais, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il a le mérite d'être là!**

 **Bon, sachez que le prochain chapitre est écrit, corrigé, bref, prêt à être publié!**

 **donc je vous lance un défis! (Que, je l'avoue , j'ai piqué dans une autre fanfiction... parce que je n'ai aucune personnalité. Voilà.)**

 **Pour avoir le chapitre 5, on doit atteindre les 5 review!**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Bon. Un nouveau chapitre...**

 **D'ailleurs je remercie infiniment Loulia, fidèle lectrice et revieweuse qui m'a encouragé, peut être sans le savoir, à publier ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **Alors Loulia, Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a boosté et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Premier matin à Hogwart... Ou comment se prendre le bec avec merlin l'enchanteur, un chapeau et faire peur aux gens.**

Caellan fixait la forêt interdite de son regard bordeaux légèrement assombri, ses doigts s'agitant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, signe évident de mécontentement. En vérité, elle enrageait. Littéralement.

Et pour cause, elle n'était pas en train de dormir tranquillement dans son lit, profitant d'un repos bien mérité. Non elle avait été obligée de se lever, réveillée par un stupide piaf tapant contre sa vitre pour lui remettre une invitation de l'autre vieux fou. Quelques insultes avaient d'ailleurs fusé dans la chambre, exprimant l'agacement de ses compagnes de chambre, fort peu enchantées par cette visite indésirable.

Et la voilà, dimanche, à 9h00 du matin, dans le bureau directorial, attendant que monsieur le directeur veuille bien lui faire honneur de sa présence.

Son regard dévia vers le parc. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pouvait admirer cette vue. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée. Elle avait accompagné Abi à Hogwarts dans le cadre d'une rencontre avec Dumbledor. C'était il y a seulement quelques mois…

* * *

 ** _Flash-back_**

Il faisait beau ce jour-là.

Caellan n'écoutait pas d'une oreille des plus attentive la discussion entre les deux directeurs. En fait elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Les deux timbrés avaient des projets communs et franchement, pour son bien être mental, elle préférait ne rien savoir.

Son visage tourné vers l'extérieur, les yeux fermés, elle s'amusait à identifier les odeurs que la brise lui apportait à travers la fenêtre ouverte. C'était un exercice qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement, l'appréciant tout particulièrement. Elle aimait identifier chaque odeur et, sans se vanter, elle était plutôt douée pour pister les êtres vivants ou, plus ou moins vivant. Chaque être avait sa propre fragrance qui, tel une carte d'identité, permettait de savoir qui était la personne, quel était son état psychique et physique. Car, quelques soit les subterfuges magiques ou non magiques utilisés, l'odeur ne mentait pas. Il était ainsi parfois possible de savoir quelles personnes étaient reliées par le sang. Car si chaque personne avait une trace olfactive propre, si l'on se concentrait suffisamment, on captait une odeur sous-jacente, héréditaire, issue des parents biologiques et qui, empiétait parfois, légèrement, sur l'odeur principale. Oh, certes, l'odeur pouvait évoluer au fil des ans.

En effet, un homme n'a pas tout à fait la même odeur lorsqu'il est nourrisson et lorsqu'il est grabataire...

Soudain, elle capta des odeurs humaines dont une qui l'attira plus particulièrement. Une odeur de plantes, d'huiles essentielles et de parchemins. Son regard se posa sur le jeune garçon avançant silencieusement dans l'herbe, ses cheveux mi long d'un noir profond parfois soulevés par une bourrasque. Ses bras étaient chargés de livres. Hunter ne s'attarda pas sur les couleurs vertes et argent de son uniforme. Elle aimait son odeur. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'y attarda pas, se contentant d'observer le garçon, accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa main soutenant sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

À peine était-il plongé dans un de ses bouquins qu'un groupe bruyant débarqua. Si au début, ils ne le virent pas, ils s'intéressèrent bientôt à lui et avancèrent droit vers l'arbre auquel il était adossé. Caellan se redressa, attendant la suite. Le garçon se redressa à son tour. La blanche relâcha son ouïe et accentua sa vue, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir toutes informations nécessaires.

Elle vit alors plus nettement le visage de chaque protagoniste. Les deux premiers garçons, ceux qui semblaient être les leaders naturels de ce groupe, étaient bruns. L'un portait des lunettes rondes sur deux yeux chocolat alors que son comparse avait des yeux gris aciers. Le binoclard avait des cheveux lisses ébouriffés, lui tombant en partie devant les yeux. L'autre arborait des boucles noires tombant dans son coup. Il lui faisait penser à l'hebridean, petit mouton noir d'Ecosse. Derrière eux se tenait un garçon plutôt mince aux cheveux châtains. Il avait l'air quelque peu fatigué. Et puis... _Par les cornes de Belzebuth!_ Caellan se pencha soudain en avant, les mains crispée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les narines dilatées à l'extrême. Elle huma l'odeur venant directement du Fatigué et se raidit. Puis un sourire un peu dément vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Sérieusement, le vieux était complètement timbré. Un loup garou. Dans l'école. Si jamais ils perdaient le contrôle de l'animal durant une nuit de pleine lune et qu'il parvenait à entrer, ce serait un véritable massacre, à n'en pas douter. Était-ce pour cela la réunion? Ou bien, à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde de magie noire qui flottait dans l'air du château? En fait elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de rester. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'enceinte même du château malgré l'atmosphère agréable de son parc.

La blanche revint à sa contemplation de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Les deux bruns avaient dégainé leurs baguettes et avançaient vers le garçon aux livres. Celui-ci tenait d'une main un gros grimoire contre sa poitrine et l'autre avait glissé vers sa propre baguette.

Néanmoins, Caellan n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout même. A quatre contre un… c'était d'une lâcheté… Et puis elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était en quelque sorte intriguée par le jeune serpentard. Elle aimait beaucoup son odeur sans parvenir à savoir d'où elle la connaissait. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que cette odeur lui rappelait quelque chose d'agréable. De plus, elle était curieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que ses sens se rappelait de lui alors qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

Et il va sans dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas que quiconque menace le garçon. Une idée vint faire son bout de chemin dans son esprit. Ils devaient avoir peur, suffisamment pour s'éloigner. Agir avec discrétion. Le loup garou devait être très sensible aux phéromones, aux sentiments… peut être presque aussi sensible qu'elle … Elle se concentra, rassemblant tout son envie meurtrière, toute sa dangerosité, sa violence. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses canines et elle laissa son côté sombre prendre le dessus une fraction de seconde. Le temps d'envoyer toutes ces mauvaises ondes. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle laissa échapper un grondement.

Ce fut très productif.

Binoclard et son copain trébuchèrent sur leurs propres pieds. Le petit rond se mit à trembler de peur, suant à grosse goutte. Quant au loup garou, il se figea et tourna la tête en direction du château au moment où Caellan refermait violemment la fenêtre. Autant pour la discrétion…

 _Bah, au moins ça a fonctionné._

En effet, le petit groupe s'éloignait rapidement du garçon à l'odeur intrigante, vivement poussé par le loup garou qui n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti…

Seulement, la blanche ne vit pas le sourire amusé et les regards de comploteurs qu'échangèrent les deux directeurs.

Elle aurait dû y prêter attention.

Tout comme elle aurait dû suivre la conversation.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Oui c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait "rencontré" pour la première fois les maraudeurs ainsi que Severus. Même si ils ne l'avaient pas vue, ils l'avaient en quelque sorte senti… ou ressenti.

Cependant, si elle avait réussi à se détendre au souvenir de ce moment proprement jouissif, les récents évènements remirent ses nerfs à vifs.

Très franchement, c'était un cauchemar.

Encore.

Et elle avait la très vague idée que cela risquait de continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. En plus, Stynx semblait avoir pris la poudre d'escampette. Monsieur s'était présenté pour réclamer à manger puis était parti à la découverte de leur nouvelle demeure. Lâcheur. Si seulement elle pouvait elle aussi partir à la découverte...d'un endroit très loin d'ici ! Un raclement de gorge l'obligea à se retourner. Elle posa un regard peu amène sur la robe de sorcier violette, garnis de lunes et d'étoiles, du vieux barbus qui la fixait d'un regard amusé. Vraiment… est ce qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il mettait ou est-ce qu'il avait des problèmes de vue parce que… Ça piquait les yeux. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce là une des manifestations de ce que l'on appelle la sénilité.

-Miss Hunter, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tôt.

-Oui et bien c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé l'autre emplumé à 7h 28 minutes et 13 secondes du matin. Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement ?

-Quelle précision ! Mais cela ne m'étonne guère venant d'une élève de Mahoutokoro… Néanmoins je suis persuadé d'avoir précisé 9h20 comme heure de rendez-vous. Vous auriez pu attendre et…

\- Je vous en prie, il n'y avait pas moyen de retourner dormir après le raffut qu'il a fait… Il a réveillé tout le dortoir et j'ai dû aller m'enfermer dans la salle de mais et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ça "9h20"? Sérieusement on dirait du "ni fait ni à faire" !

-Et je sais à quel point cela vous agace Miss mais j'ai longuement hésité et… voudriez-vous des bonbons au citron ?

Caellan le fixa un moment, blasée, puis plongea la main dans la Coupe que lui tendait le vieille ahuris, saisi une poignée de bonbons jaunes qu'elle envoya dans sa bouche d'un mouvement précis dû à des années d'entraînements avec la naine et Dymitri.

-j'ai aussi quelque bonbons moldus des plus succulents…. Ah voilà tenez !

La blanche pris une poignée de confiseries rose pâle qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche. Elle adorait ça et pensa un instant qu'elle devait ressembler à un hamster… un très gros hamster Oui !

-Voudriez-vous vous asseoir et boire une tasse de thé pour accompagner tout cela?

La plus jeune haussa les épaules et s'installa confortablement dans un des sièges que lui présentait le vieux sorcier. Faire la tête et râler, oui. Mais refuser les bonbons et le confort qu'on lui proposait, ça non! Elle croisa ses jambes puis entrelaça ses doigts au niveau de son abdomen, les coudes calés sur les accoudoirs.

Une théière apparut, flottant tranquillement au-dessus de deux tasses posées sur le bureau.

Thé vietnamien au lotus. J'ai ouïe dire que vous appréciez les arômes de cette plante.

L'adolescente acquiesça et tendit les mains pour réceptionner la tasse qui lévitait jusqu'à elle. Elle profita de l'odeur sucré, les yeux mis clos puis redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, clair, recouvert des lunettes en demis lune.

\- Bien, je suppose que nous ne sommes pas ici pour disserter sur la ponctualité des sorciers ou les saveurs du thé.

La blanche pris une longue gorgée du breuvage, savourant le goût particulier de la fleur. Elle reposa la tasse sur la desserte qui avait gentiment roulé jusqu'à elle. Puis son regard scanna la pièce Toujours aussi encombrée. Et bruyant.

Des babioles non identifiées et certainement non identifiables se partageaient l'espace avec des bouquins. Le lieu de travail directorial était constitué de trois parties principales, chacune de forme circulaire. L'entrée, le bureau et le salon. Sur la moitié supérieure des murs de l'entrée, résonnaient les commentaires des tableaux vivants des anciens directeurs. Tandis que la moitié inférieure était encombrée par des vitrines exposant toute sorte d'objets hétéroclites. On accédait au bureau en franchissant les quelque marches d'un large escalier menant à trois grands arcs brisés séparant les deux pièces. Il était littéralement tapissé de livre, à la manière d'une bibliothèque. Le massif bureau, en bois finement ouvragé, trônait au centre de la pièce, cachant l'accès à la dernière partie, un passage en contrebas. Deux escaliers menaient à une alcôve, positionnée au-dessus du fameux passage, où trônait un énorme globe. La troisième partie… et bien elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue. Elle savait seulement qu'il était "agréable d'y prendre le thé". Partout étaient disposées des tables rondes encombrées de livres et de bizarreries. Fumseck, sur son perchoir, la fixait d'un regard insistant. L'épée de Gryffondor était exposée derrière une vitrine. Elle cessa son analyse de la pièce et reporta son regard sur le vieux directeur. Caellan fixa en silence les yeux clairs. Elle soupira et se redressa.

\- Alors dites-moi Professeur, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et quand je dis "ici", je ne parle pas seulement de ce bureau.

\- Dites-moi miss Hunter, que vous a dit votre directeur?

\- Le stricte minimum et il m'a donné ceci

La blanche sortit alors un fin dossier de sa sacoche négligemment posée à ses côtés. Dès qu'il fut posé sur le bureau du vieux barbu, il s'épaissit jusqu'à atteindre vingt centimètres d'épaisseur. Dumbledor tendis la main vers celui-ci mais la blanche le prit de vitesse et posa sa propre main dessus, d'un geste sec.

\- Ces papiers sont confidentiels Professeur. Il y a là des secrets que même vous ne connaissez pas. Et cela doit rester ainsi. Moi-même, je ne devrais même pas l'avoir entre mes mains, au vue de mon… grade si je puis dire. Vous avez juste besoin de savoir que cela concerne Hogwart et tous ses résidents. Passé, présent et futur. Je repose donc ma question, Professeur. Pourquoi suis-je ici?

\- C'est une mesure de sécurité préventive supplémentaire.

\- Une mesure de sécurité contre quoi?

\- Les dangers qui menacent cette école et les élèves.

\- Merci, je pensais que c'était en prévision d'attaques de pâquerettes, de papillons et de botrucs… sérieusement, quels dangers professeur?

\- Des menaces venant de l'extérieur, mais aussi de l'intérieur.

\- Quels dangers?

\- Très bien, finit par soupirer Dumbledor. Auriez-vous eu connaissance d'un certain Tom Jedusor?

\- C'est un ancien élève de Hogwart. Quand, où, comment et avec qui: je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Ah! eh bien voyez-vous, Tom est né le 31 décembre 1926, de l'union d'une…

\- S'il vous plaît professeur. Passons les détails et venons-en directement aux faits.

\- Hum. très bien. Je suppose que de toute façon, vous connaîtrez les détails d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le fait est que Tom a toujours été disons quelque peu…

\- Fou? vous deviez bien vous entendre.

\- En effet, c'était un élève des plus prometteur sans aucun doute. Oui très prometteur. Quoi qu'il en soit, les évènements font qu'ils a totalement basculé et aujourd'hui il semble qu'il rassemble des… partisans en un ….groupe en quelque sorte.

\- Une secte, dite- le clairement.

\- Je n'aime pas trop ce terme.

\- Et moi je n'aime pas trop les termes "suppurer", "purulent", "morve" et surtout "rhododendron". Impossible à prononcer.

\- Vous êtes intransigeante, Miss.

\- Nous en étions à cette secte.

\- Oui, Tom rassemble derrière lui les grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Ils prônent la pureté de la race et méprisent les moldues. Pour cela, ils recrutent des jeunes sorciers manipulables et persécutent les moldues, les sorciers descendant de moldues. Pour l'instant ils se font discrets et on n'entend peu voir même, pas du tout parler d'eux. Néanmoins je crains pour mes élèves et mon École. J'ai donc besoin de quelqu'un au sein même des élèves. Quelqu'un qui puisse garder un œil sur eux. quelqu'un qui puisse les remettre dans le droit chemin en toute discrétion. certains auront besoin d'être protégés, sauvés.

\- Et vous vous êtes donc dis, vous et Abi, grands sages que vous êtes que ce serait une bonne idée de mettre une apprentie chasseuse, instable, empathique, insomniaque, paranoïaque, quelque peu dangereuse et potentiellement mortelle au milieu d'adolescents agités à la baguette qui démange. Que cela assurerait leur protection? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ma condition? de ce qui sommeil au fond de moi?

La blanche s'était levée vivement et appuyait ses mains sur le meuble en bois la séparant du vieux directeur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux! Savez-vous à quel point il peut être parfois difficile pour moi de combattre mes pulsions?! A quel point je dois lutter pour ne pas sauter à la gorge des humains? Le loup garou ne vous suffisait plus? il vous fallait savoir si vous pouviez gérer un autre monstre?! Mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous les puissants? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous jouiez avec la vie des autres comme s'ils étaient des pièces d'échecs? J'ai travaillé tellement dur avec mes Sensei pour obtenir un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même. Et là vous voulez mettre en péril tout cela?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se fixant dans les yeux. Puis Dumbledor se leva doucement et fit le tour du bureau. Il s'arrêta aux côté de l'adolescente et posa une main paternelle sur sa frêle épaule.

\- Je suis navré, mon enfant, que ton arrivée ici soit un tel fardeau pour toi. Il est vrai qu'Abi a mentionné tout cela. Néanmoins, il m'a aussi parlé de la confiance qu'il a en toi. Tu es la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche. Tu sais rester discrète, tu as appris à t'intégrer, t'adapter à n'importe quel milieu. Il t'a lui-même entraînée.

\- Cela ne change pas le fait que je sois un potentiel danger pour les autres résidents.

\- N'ai crainte, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu pourras compter sur madame Pomfresh ainsi que moi-même et tu pourras trouver un refuge à l'infirmerie. Nous ferons en sorte que ton séjour ici se passe de la meilleure des façons.

\- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix.

La blanche se redressa en se massant les tempes. Puis elle fit demi-tour en soupirant.

\- Je vais le faire. Mais ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des dommages collatéraux au vu des spécimens avec lesquels je dois partager ma vie quotidienne.

Elle fusilla du regard le choixpeau magique alors que le vieux directeur ricanait doucement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu éprouves beaucoup de ressentiment jeune fille. Fit la relique magique.

\- Du ressentiment? On se demande pourquoi…

\- Tu n'aimes pas ta répartition? C'est pourtant une maison très respectable.

\- Je pense d'ailleurs que Miss Hunter souhaiterait retourner dans son dortoir.

\- Respectables? C'est surtout une bande d'abrutis bruyants.

\- Vraiment, je pense qu'il serait bien que Miss Hunter retourne se reposer.

\- Il me semble pourtant que tu apprécies un des leurs.

\- C'est une exception. Tout le reste est insupportable.

\- Miss Hunter, Voudriez-vous un bonbon?

\- Peut-être que si tu te sociabilisais et que tu apprenais à les connaitre

\- Une tasse de thé peut-être?

\- Peut-être que si tu faisais ton travail et que tu ne m'envoyais pas avec des individus qui me donnent l'envie de massacrer violement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

\- ! Fit Dumbledore avec force , interrompant la joute verbale entre le choixpeau magique et l'adolescente. Miss Hunter, suivez-moi.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie, le vieux directeur reprit

\- Je sais que malgré les circonstances et votre avis défavorable la concernant, vous allez prendre cette mission très au sérieux, Néanmoins…

\- Professeur je…

\- Non, laissez-moi finir. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous vous laissiez un peu aller et que vous profitiez de votre jeunesse.

\- Profiter de ma jeunesse ?

\- Oui. Tisser des liens, vous faire des amis. Et pourquoi pas des amours ? De plus j'ai l'impression que sous cette carapace, se cache une personne affectueuse. Vous saurez vous intégrer et vous sentir à l'aise au sein de votre maison. J'en suis persuadé.

\- Seulement si elle cesse de faire la vieille fille froide et aigrie ! Cria le choixpeau depuis la pièce voisine.

Caellan grogna et salua vaguement Dumbledore. Elle quitta le bureau de Dumbledore en marmonnant.

Elle grommelait encore alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs.

\- Sérieusement...on marche sur la tête...je lui en donnerais moi de la vieille fille ...pas aigrie...juste pas envie d'être là…

* * *

Elle fusilla du regard les quelques personnes, professeurs ou élèves; qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs.

Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à la sortie du château dans l'espoir de retrouver un minimum de sang-froid avant le repas. Arrivée dans le Parc elle se dirigea jusqu'au lac. Elle avança jusqu'au ponton et observa la large étendue d'eau paisible. Caellan jeta un rapide regard en arrière en sentant une odeur connue.

\- Snape.

\- Hunter.

L'adolescent se plaça à la droite de la blanche et observa à son tour le lac. Le garçon ressentait un étrange sentiment en sa présence, comme s'il la reconnaissait, en quelque sorte. Mais d'où? Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela l'intriguait, titillant sa curiosité. De plus, Lily semblait fortement l'apprécier alors il avait décidé de faire un pas vers la nouvelle. Il entama la conversation sans réelle hésitation.

\- bruit court que la nouvelle hante les couloirs du château.

\- Vraiment?

\- Son regard est si mauvais qu'elle pourrait vous maudire d'un seul coup d'œil.

\- Que d'éloges.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant du calme ambiant. Quinze minutes plus tard, Severus interrompit le silence:

\- Hunter?

\- Hm?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air franchement ravie de ta répartition.

Caellan tourna vivement la tête en direction du brun. Elle plongea son regard dans les deux océans Onyx.

\- Suis-moi.

Severus haussa un sourcil en regardant la blanche remonter à pas vifs jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle. Là les deux adolescents purent admirer le joyeux brouhaha qui régnait pendant le repas. Les gryffondors étaient particulièrement bruyants. Des micros batailles de nourritures s'étaient déclenchées au sein des groupes, entraînant des volées de boulettes de pain, de morceau de légume. Parfois, la table était traversée par un jet d'eau fulgurant. D'autres étaient occupés à se bâfrer consciencieusement de manière fort peu ragoutante. Certains élèves eurent même la lumineuse idée d'imiter les animaux. Rugissement, barrissement, braiment et…tient, des dindes ? Caellan ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Les rouge et or était aussi agités qu'un groupe d'hippogriffes en rut. Youpi. La blanche se retourna vivement vers Severus qui sursauta puis tendit un doigt furieux vers la table des lions.

\- Sérieusement! Gryffondor?! Est-ce que je ressemble à ces...ces...ces crétins immatures !?

* * *

 **Enfin la révélation concernant la maison...j'avoue que cela a été sujet à de nombreuses délibérations. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus!**

 **J'ai essayé de rendre Caellan un petit peu plus puérile/moins mature (n'oublions pas qu'elle a 12 ans et à cet âge...et bien on manque clairement de maturité) alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Review s'il vous plait?**

 **Gros bisous - Crazy Neko**

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **Et oui un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Quelques difficultés pour trouver un titre.**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Rentrée mouvementée ou comment apprivoiser une** **asociale grincheuse** **.**

 _4 septembre 1972_

Caellan grogna en remontant les draps sur sa tête. Premier jour de cours. Elle était déjà épuisée. Le week-end avait été peu reposant et la nuit, plutôt agitée. Elle sortit une main pâle de son cocon de tissu et tâtonna jusqu'à atteindre le tiroir de sa table de chevet. La blanche y plongea la main et referma ses doigts sur un petit objet rond. Elle ramena sa main à elle et ouvrit la petite montre à clapet en métal gris. Elle mesurait environ deux centimètres et demi de diamètre et un peu moins d'un centimètre d'épaisseur. Des dessins runiques s'étalaient en fine gravures sur les deux surfaces et une discrète torsade soulignait les contours. Elle souleva ses paupières lourdes et mit la petite montre ouverte en face de ses pupilles bordeaux ensomeillées. "5h53…Les autres ne sont pas réveillées" En effet, les cours commençant à 8h45, même en évoluant de manière aléatoire, soit au radar, elle aurait largement le temps de se préparer et de manger. Caellan soupira. Elle avait bien une heure de libre devant elle. Bien. Elle était à deux doigts de se rendormir et n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

La blanche eu l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand une main lui secoua vigoureusement l'épaule. Une odeur de Lys. Elle se retourna en tirant sur ses couvertures. Les deux lac bordeaux plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes de la rousse.

Il est 8h20, tu as plutôt intérêt à te lever et te préparer en vitesse si tu ne veux pas être en retard …

Laisse moi tranquille…

Lily haussa un sourcil face au manque de motivation flagrant de sa camarade de chambre. Elle retint de justesse l'oreiller que la blanche allait rabattre sur son visage, dans l'espoir de mettre un barrage entre son visage et le monde extérieur. La partie adverse opposa une certaine résistance et la jeune rousse n'eut d'autre choix que d'empoigner plus fermement le tissu. Lily tira sur l'oreiller pendant un moment à deux mains et plaça ensuite le plat de sa chaussure contre le rebord du lit. Elle tira de plus belle pour découvrir le visage de la blanche. Pour un corps aussi frêle, celui de Caellan renfermait une sacrée force. Lorsque Lyli avait rencontré la blanche dans le train, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir servir de réveille dès le premier jour de cours. Soudain, Evans se sentit entraînée vers l'avant alors que Hunter ramenait son oreiller sur son visage avant d'y ajouter son draps comme barrière supplémentaire contre ce qui l'attendait. Contre cette journée qu'elle redoutait tant. Lily fit une moue mi amusée, mi agacée. Elle empoigna l'amas de tissus, contracta ses muscles et s'arqua avec force vers l'arrière. Mais à 8h30, elle dû bien admettre qu'elle ne réussirait pas à faire bouger sa condisciple par la force. Elle soupira et recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu sais, tu risques fortement d'être en retard si tu ne te lève pas maintenant.

\- Grrmmbl

Lily se dirigea vers la sortie. Le risque d'être en retard semblait passer au-dessus de la tête de la blanche.

\- Le professeur Mcgonagald va peut-être te coller.

Eh bien, la menace d'une punition ne semblait pas plus l'inquiéter. L'adolescente posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers la forme non identifiable dans le lit.

\- Tu vas louper le petit déjeuner.

Elle compta dans sa tête jusqu'à trois et soudain, la tête blanche échevelée de Caellan surgit de dessous les draps. Son regard était totalement horrifié.

-Quoi?!

\- Oui il va disparaître avant que tu n'ais le temps de manger quelque chose.

\- Disparaitre…

\- Et tu devras attendre midi pour…

L'adolescente aux cheveux de feu n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la blanche, jaillissant du lit, se prit le pied dans un drap et, après avoir fourrager dans ses vêtements pour récupérer son uniforme et un contrôle d'odeur approximatif, fila dans la salle de bain.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de de la rousse. C'était une motivation toujours aussi efficace. La nourriture. Toujours, la nourriture. Elle ramassa son sac de cours qu'elle avait posé à côté de la porte et se dirigea en classe de métamorphose, un air guilleret sur le visage. Cette journée promettait d'être relativement amusante.

A 8h40, l'eurasienne s'adossa contre le mur, au côté des autres membres de sa promotions. Elle détailla grossièrement d'un oeil distrait les adolescents discutant joyeusement. Les rouges et or avaient l'air particulièrement excités par cette première heure de cours.

Lyli la rousse était en train de discuter gaiement avec une petite blonde aux cheveux coupés au niveau du menton et une métisse à la chevelure coiffée d'une multitude de fines tresses. Mary Mcdonald et Tessa Meadowe, la sœur de Dorcas Meadowe. Assises en tailleur à côté du petit groupe, la blonde vénitienne, Madeleine MacKinnon et la châtain, Kelly Malafreyh débâtaient d'une quelconque question de mode, le nez plongé dans un magazine. Bon.

Quant à la population mâle des rouges et or, ils étaient rassemblés en un seul groupe, rigolant bruyamment des pitreries de James Potter et Sirius Black. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, Anthony Apleby et un autre grand, quand à lui, châtain foncé, Aliegus Maclaggen, s'exclaffaient en se tenant mutuellement l'épaule. Enfin deux jumeaux bruns, au comportement tranquille, les Smith, souriaient en rigolant avec nettement plus de discrétion. Caellan soupira. Elle cessa l'observation de ses camarades de maison et laissa son regard errer sur le groupe de verts et argents qui se tenaient le plus éloigné possible des joyeux lurons, quelques grimaces et regards légèrement dégoutés présents sur les visages. Un peu à la manière des gens évitant sciemment une personne victime de gastro entérite. Ou un gamin morveux. Ou les deux. Berk. Snape se tenait quelque peu en retrait de ses condisciples, plongé, comme à son habitude, dans un livre de potion. Un garçon roux à l'allure imposante pour son âge semblait vouloir tuer les gryffondor du regard. Mulciber, car c'était son nom, échangeait des paroles à voix basse avec un blond qui, s'il avait moins d'épaules, le dépassait d'une demi tête, voire plus. Le Blond, Evan Rosier acquiesçait vigoureusement à ses paroles alors que Avery, un autre blond, quant à lui longiligne, semblait écouter avec attention la discussion.

Caellan secoua la tête, déjà lasse de cette observation et ne pris pas la peine de prêter attention aux autres élèves de la maison serpentard. Elle jeta un regard vers le couloir où McGonagald s'approchait d'un pas vif. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau.

* * *

 _26 septembre 1972._

Elèves et professeurs étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, remplissant celle-ci d'un joyeux et agréable brouhahas.

\- Jamais de la vie. Je préfère dîner en tête à tête avec un troll.

Caellan enfourna un morceau de bœuf dans sa bouche avec délice. Elle adorait la viande.

\- Aller Cal ! Ça va être amusant et ça va nous permettre de mieux nous connaître, de nous rapprocher.

La blanche se tourna vers Lily en plissant les yeux d'un air franchement mécontent.

\- Ecoute, c'était non les deux premières fois, ce sera non cette fois et toutes celles d'après.

\- Mais …

\- Quoiqu'il en soit Evans, n'es-tu pas censée être la studieuse des rouges et or ? ne devrais-tu pas plutôt nous encourager à tous à travailler dur ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle désespérait d'intégrer Caellan Hunter aux autres élèves mais la jeune fille était tel un jeune chat frêle et sauvage. Elle restait à l'écart des autres et ne se laissait que très peu approcher. Seuls elle-même et Severus avaient réussi à l'apprivoiser. En quelque sorte. Elle sentait néanmoins la blanche se tendre une fraction de seconde et refouler un mouvement de recul dès qu'elle lui attrapait le bras, l'épaule ou la touchait, tout simplement. Elle avait pourtant cru que la jeune eurasienne l'acceptait les premiers jours. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Quant à Severus, ils avaient des conversations faites de phrases courtes et succinctes, restaient côte à côte sans se toucher pour étudier, lire ou tout simplement marcher. Ce n'était pas réellement une amitié et elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir considérer cela comme une quelconque camaraderie mais Lily était certaine qu'ils étaient intrigués l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre et le respect mutuel qu'ils éprouvaient était tout à fait réel. La rousse vit Mary engager une conversation avec Hunter qui, si elle ne l'ignorait pas, se contentait de réponses monosyllabiques. Lily soupira et se retourna en souriant vers Tessa. Bon, après tout, c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

 _18 octobre 1972._

Caellan était septique. Ce qu'elle ressentait, son environnement, était totalement incongru.

En effet, elle s'était endormie, la veille au soir, dans le lit confortable du dortoir des gryffondors, enroulée dans la couette, la tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux. Or, actuellement, elle était allongée, le dos posé sur quelque chose d'humide et piquant. Quelque chose lui chatouillait l'oreille et une bête visqueuse était en train de faire son petit bout de chemin sur sa jambe. Tout cela était franchement désagréable. De plus, des bruits typiques de la forêt retentissaient aux alentours. Ajouté à cela les odeurs qu'elle captait, elle était certaine d'être dans la forêt interdite. Chouette, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont elle était arrivée ici. Certainement pas par l'opération du saint esprit. La blanche émit un grommellement agacé. Elle devait réarranger ses idées et être productive. Elle devait retrouver le château, y rentrer discrètement, se changer et aller chiper quelque chose dans les cuisines. Elle n'aurait pas la patience de supporter les questions des curieux gryffondors. Car les filles n'auront certainement pas manqué de remarquer son absence dans le dortoir. Dans le cas où elles seraient déjà levées. Ce qui l'amenait à une question cruciale, quelle heure était-il ? Avec un peu de chance, elle aura loupé les premières heures de cours. Toutefois, si c'était le cas, elle était quasiment sûre que les appels désespérés et mélodieux des professeurs seraient déjà en train de résonner dans la forêt. Ou alors, elle s'était trop éloignée et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusqu'içi. Non. Elle les aurait entendus. N'est-ce pas ? Tout cela l'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose. Elle devait stopper toutes ses interrogations et suppositions. Maintenant. Caellan prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur ses battements de cœur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'agite au rythme des sons de la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fonde dans ce tableau auditif. Petit à petit, le brouillard qui avait commencé à envahir son esprit s'éclaircit jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et grimaça. La forêt était tellement dense que le soleil ne parvenait pas à traverser les feuillages des arbres centenaires. La blanche redressa le buste en pliant les genoux puis éjecta d'une pichenette la bestiole visqueuse qui remontait sa cuisse. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer en observant son environnement de ses pupilles bordeaux perçantes. Un léger frémissement vint faire se hérissé le duvet sur sa peau pâle. Elle haussa un sourcil argenté en remarquant l'état de ses vêtements. Déchirés à certains endroits, ils étaient parsemés d'épines de pins et de feuille. De jolies traces de terre maculaient ses pieds et ses jambes. Elle avait dû sacrément cavaler dans la forêt pour avoir une telle apparence. Ses yeux bridés se plissèrent pour tenter de comprendre le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté malgré le fait évident qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre sentier. Eh bien ! On pouvait dire qu'elle sortait des sentiers battus. Ha ha. Hunter se sentit morte de rire intérieurement à sa propre blague. Ou pas. Mai par tous les démons des enfers, elle maudissait Nocti et Abi pour lui avoir enseigné à se déplacer sans laisser la moindre trace, en faisant presque oublier sa présence, se fondre dans son environnement. Il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve de son passage, pas une herbe pliée, pas une brindille brisée. Même sa propre odeur semblait s'être confondue avec le reste. Pouvait-elle réellement être aussi douée ? Apparemment oui puisqu'elle ne s'était pas téléportée jusqu'ici. Caellan se remit debout en s'étirant et fit craquer sa nuque. Il était temps d'activer le plan "C". Pas qu'elle avait un quelconque plan "A" ou "B" mais quelque soit la situation, elle avait toujours un plan C. "C" comme chance. Parce qu'elle avait beau avoir suivi des cours de stratégie, avoir étudier Sun Tzu, et se délecter de plans établis qui se déroulent sans accro, comme les allemands le disent si bien, avoir une poignée de chance vaut mieux qu'un sac plein de sagesse. L'eurasienne tourna sur elle-même, les yeux fermés puis s'arrêta net, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Elle eut un fin sourire et s'élança d'un pas vif entre les arbres, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Elle allait filer tout droit sans se poser de question. C'était irréfléchi et totalement stupide. Peut-être fonçait-elle, tête baissée, vers un danger mais, à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu. Et c'était totalement Gryffondor. Peut-être que le choixpeaux magique ne s'était pas totalement fourvoyé concernant sa répartition. Elle avait toujours agis de manière réfléchie et rusé, se lançant rarement dans un combat sans avoir évalué toute les possibilités pour vaincre sans prendre de risques, elle cherchait des solutions détournées, préférant attaquer de loin ou dans le dos, affaiblir son ennemi ou sa proie avant de l'achever. Alors, aujourd'hui elle allait faire sa gryffondor, prendre le taureau par les cornes. Et advienne que pourra.

* * *

 **Eh bien eh bien, que s'est-il passé?... Caellan perdue dans la forêt se comporte comme une gryffondor? est-ce que cela va payer? La suite, au prochain épisode.**

 **Review?**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **XOXO- Crazy Neko**

 **P.S.: D'autres se seraient-ils perdus en forêt?...**


End file.
